Stirb, Harry Potter
by szaranea
Summary: **Kapitel 11 up**Absolut sinnlos und verrückt: Snape ist Schwanger, und Draco's Eitelkeit schwer angeschlagen. Und ausserdem ist ein neuer Basilisk geschlüpft. ch11: D/G. sonst nix. please r&r!!!
1. Kapitel 1: Pickel, Brandy und Pornoheftc...

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ausser der Basilika. 

Author's Note: Hey, Leute, das ist eine verdammt bescheuerte Geschichte, die man nur lesen sollte, wenn man Harry Potter (die Person) hasst, oder zumindest nichts dagegen hat, wenn er nicht so ganz gut wegkommt. Weiterhin ist das ganze stellenweise ziemlich schweinisch, also ist es empfehlenswert, wenn man was gegen derben Humor hat, jetzt nicht weiterzulesen. 

Diese Geschichte ist ein birthday present für meine liebe Freundin Cari, und daher könnte es sein, dass einige Pointen verloren gehen, da Insider vorkommen. 

Have fun,

~Ri

Kapitel 1: Pickel, Brandy und Pornoheftchen 

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Einmal in seinem Leben hätte er auf sie hören sollen. Sie mochte vielleicht die nutzloseste Sibylle in der Geschichte der Wahrsagerei sein, aber hiermit hatte sie Recht behalten. 

Er konnte sich noch genau an die Unterhaltung mit ihr an diesem Morgen erinnern. 

_„Oh, Sev, nein, geh da nicht so hin!" hatte sie gesagt. _

_„Das wird nicht gut gehen. Ich sehe es kommen...du wirst tausend Tode sterben, ich schwöre es dir. Geh nicht so da hin!"_

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es hieß sie hätte schon einmal eine _richtige_ Prophezeiung von sich gegeben. Vor drei Jahren in etwa. Drei! Eine magische Zahl. Natürlich. Es war so sonnenklar gewesen. Er hörte immer noch ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf hallen.

„Glaubs mir, das wird schief gehen, mein inneres Auge sagt es mir, und ehrlich gesagt, mein äußeres auch. Orange und schwarz passen nicht zusammen!"

Er hatte nicht auf sie hören wollen. Dabei hätte er es sehen sollen. Aber in seiner Eile hatte er keine Zeit gehabt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie es aussah.

_Orange und schwarz passen nicht zusammen!_

_Orange und schwarz passen nicht zusammen!_

_Orange und schwarz passen nicht zusammen!_

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Gegenüber zu, das, besser gesagt die, im Moment ein Schlückchen Wein nippte, und dabei elegant den kleinen Finger wegstreckte. 

„Guter Wein" kommentierte sie anerkennend. Er nickte. Es _war_ guter Wein. Und vor allem schön teuer...

Sie waren beide still, nicht sicher was sie sagen sollten. Schließlich räusperte sie sich damenhaft, und sagte „Danke für den wunderbaren Abend, Sev, ich denke es wäre besser wenn ich jetzt gehen würde."

Er verabschiedete sich höflich und half ihr mit ihrer Jacke. 

Während sie sich umdrehte, sagte sie noch schnell: „Übrigens: ich würde einen schwarzen Anzug nicht mit einer orangen Krawatte kombinieren!" dann drehte sie sich endgültig um und verließ mit schwingenden Hüften das Restaurant.

Severus Snape, Alter: 37, Geschlecht: vorhanden, Krawatte: orange, seufzte. Schon wieder ein Abend allein mit nur einer Flasche Rotwein, die im Moment _sehr_ verlockend erschien. Er wusste schon wie es weitergehen würde: er würde zurück in die Schule kommen, ziemlich erheitert, auf die oberkluge Dame treffen, welche ihm den Verlauf des Abends bereites vorhergesagt hatte, nämlich Sibyl Trelawney, die Wahrsage-lehrerin von Hogwarts, und am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Bett aufwachen, sich an nichts mehr erinnern außer, dass es wahrscheinlich ein ziemliches Kunststück werden würde seinen Zauberstab (hey, so pervers bin ich nicht! Ich meine den ECHTEN Zauberstab. Das Ding aus Holz mit dem man herumfuchtelt und bescheuerte Worte wie ‚Accio' sagt) von ihrem Kronleuchter herunterzuholen. 

Er überlegte sich das ganze nocheinmal. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht sollte er den Wein heute lieber lassen. Dann könnte er in _sein_ Bett gehen, und zwar alleine. Das würde ihm nicht nur die endlosen quälenden Fragen wie ‚was hast du letzte Nacht getan' oder ‚oh mein Gott, wenn du nackt bist, ist sie es auch! Raus hier!!!!' ersparen, und ihre Kommentare im Lehrerzimmer über seinen Zauberstab den sie ihm gerne mal polieren würde. (Okay okay, ich gebs zu, ich bin verdorben)

Das war definitiv die bessere Möglichkeit. Entschlossen apparierte er zum Schloss zurück, ging auf sein Zimmer, wobei er der Schreckschraube natürlich auf halben Weg begegnete- und einfach an ihr vorbeiging, ihre seltsamen Kommentare von wegen „DUUUUUU KOMMST NICHT VORBEIIIIIII!!!!" ignorierend. In seinen eigenen vier Wänden angekommen- und mehr als vier Wände waren es wirklich nicht, wenn man das Klo, das Bad, das Schlafzimmer, die Küche, den Salon, die Sauna, den Fitnessraum und den Beauty-raum nicht mitzählte –ging er sofort ins Arbeitszimmer, und tat das, was alle Männer tun, wenn sie das Arbeitszimmer betreten. Nein, nicht das, du Perversling. Er hat keine Sekretärin. Er goss sich einen Brandy ein. Und dann noch einen. Und dann noch einen. Und dann noch einen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er in einem Knallrosa Schlafzimmer, das zwar nicht seines war, ihm aber trotzdem irgendwie bekannt vorkam. 

Ein grauenhafter Verdacht beschlich ihn. Er hatte doch nicht etwa schon wieder...aber wie war das möglich?

Vorsichtig zog er die Decke ein Stück weg, und wirklich, da lag sie...er warf die Decke schnell wieder über sie drüber, rannte ins Badezimmer, und übergab sich heftig. 

_Oh mein Gott!_ dachte er. _Wie peinlich. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr übergeben. Wie lange war es? Ich glaube, seit Professor McGonagall mir Brechmittel ins Essen gemischt hat um mich zu besuchen, und mich –oh wunder- im Bett vorzufinden. Diese Schule ist echt versaut. Ein Lehrer schweinischer als der andere. Und die Schüler erst..._

Draco Malfoy stand an jenem selben Morgen auf, schlecht gelaunt wie immer, trat seine Katze, wie immer, sah in den Spiegel, wie immer, und schrie. Und zwar so laut er konnte. 

Ginny Weasley stand an diesem Morgen auch auf. Eigentlich stand so ziemlich jeder auf, aber egal. Jedenfalls, sie stand auf, trat ihre Katze nicht, sah auch nicht in den Spiegel, schrie nicht, kotzte nicht, sondern zog sich an, kämmte sich die Haare (ich gebs zu, dazu benötigt man einen Spiegel), und ging summend hinunter in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken.

Die ganze Schule war anwesend, bis auf Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy, allerdings fragte sie sich nicht wo die beiden geblieben waren, denn es war ihr ehrlich gesagt scheissegal. 

Sie aß ihr Frühstück, wurde obligatorischerweise rot als Harry Potter, seines Zeichens Held und Sucher beim Quidditch, sie grüßte, und sonst geschah nichts weiter interessantes an diesem Vormittag. (für alle Schnellchecker dies noch nicht gemerkt haben: sie steht auf Harry)

Später an diesem Tag ging sie ein paar Runden um den See spazieren, fiel ausnahmsweise nicht hinein, ging wieder zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, dann ins Bett, und schlief ein. Der Leser könnte vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, dass dieses arme Mädchen nicht gerade das interessanteste Leben führte. Wenn er es nicht bemerkt hat, so könnte er es aus diesem Kommentar der Autorin schließen. Wenn er Lust dazu hat.

In etwa zu der Zeit, als Ginny sich niedergelegt hatte, fing der Tag für drei Personen erst richtig an: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Harry, wie schon gesagt hatte später entweder vor professioneller Quidditch-Spieler zu werden, oder professioneller Held. Beides davon war ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden. (der arme Junge kann als Kind nicht sehr viel Platz gehabt haben)

Ron Weasley konnte eigentlich gar nichts so richtig, ausser vielleicht Schach spielen. Aber mal ehrlich: das ist eine ziemlich magere Zukunftsaussicht, Schachspieler. Aber das machte nichts, da es wahrscheinlich ohnehin gegen das Familiengesetz der Weasleys verstieß, Geld zu verdienen.

Hermine Granger, das Schul-genie war die letzte des Duum viris et unam feminats. Sie konnte eigentlich alles, ausser Schach spielen. Vielleicht gab es auch noch andere Sachen die sie nicht konnte, aber diese Dinge ließen sich an einer Hand abzählen. (Minder begabten Leuten ist es erlaubt auch die zweite Hand –falls vorhanden- zu verwenden, allerdings lediglich als Rechenhilfe)

Harry war an diesem Abend besonders aufgeregt. Er _wusste_ einfach dass etwas passieren würde. Schließlich war jetzt der 4. Oktober, also der 29. Schultag dieses Jahr, und noch niemand hatte versucht ihn umzubringen, entführen, verführen, vergewaltigen, seine Schuhe als Andenken zu stehlen, seine Zahnbürste entwendet (insgeheim verdächtigte er ja Ron, der wahrscheinlich kein Geld hatte sich selber eine zu kaufen), oder heimlich in seinen Playwizards zu lesen (wahrscheinlich Hermine, allerdings schien sie damit aufgehört zu haben seit er sich beschwert hatte dass irgendein Vandale sie ständig durcheinanderbrachte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass es Hermine gewesen war, denn niemand sonst hätte die Heftchen nach dem Datum anstatt der Qualität der enthaltenen Bilder geordnet)

Zwei Stunden später kamen die drei erschöpft von einem ausgiebigen Ausflug zurück. Sie hatten keine tödlichen Fallen, Mörder, Monster, nackten Frauen oder sonst irgend etwas interessantes gefunden, dafür aber Professor Snape, der kotzend in einer Ecke hockte.

Es war kein guter Tag gewesen für den armen Professor Snape. Er hatte aufgehört wie er angefangen hatte. _‚Rülps' sprach das Essen, ‚hier bin ich wieder'_ dachte er bitter. Vielleicht sollte er doch einen Arzt aufsuchen. Aber er würde es morgen tun. Unangenehme Dinge tut man immer _morgen._

„Mister Malfoy, sie können sich nicht ewig einsperren" tönte die erzürnte Stimme von Minerva McGonagall durch Draco's Zimmertür. 

„Wenn sie nicht sofort da herauskommen, dann werde ich mich gezwungen fühlen die Tür aufzubrechen!"

Draco starrte weiter in den Spiegel, seine Augen geweitet vor Horror, wie er es schon seit Stunden getan hatte. 

Er schloss die Augen kurz und öffnete sie dann wieder, doch das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war dasselbe: Platinblonde Haare, silbrig-graue Augen, blasse Haut, ein perfekter Körper, der durch nichts mehr als eine schwarze Seidenboxershorts bedeckt wurde (*g* ich weiss, ich weiss...)

Und ganz deutlich, auf seiner Stirn: ein Pickel. Es konnte, nein, es durfte nicht sein.

Um Gottes Willen, war da noch einer, auf seinem Kinn?

Draussen vor der Tür stand ein sehr verärgert aussehender Blaise Zabini. Er hatte alles versucht. Gegen die Tür gehämmert, gebrüllt, geschrien, hatte McGonagalls Stimme imitiert, aber es half nichts. Sein idiotischer Zimmerkamerad hatte ihn heute morgen aus dem Zimmer geworfen, und seitdem war er nicht herausgekommen, und hatte noch dazu von innen abgesperrt.

„Malfoy du Arsch, mach endlich auf du dreckiges Stück Scheisse, sonst tret ich dir so fest in deine Nase, egal wie gerade sie ist, dass nicht mal mehr deine Mutter dich erkennt. Mach zum Teufel noch mal auf!"

Es half nichts. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine große Menge an Slytherins angesammelt, die sich halbtot über den armen Blaise lachten.

„Okay du verdammter Flachwixer, du hast es so gewollt. Hey, Leute, Malfoy schreit wie ein Mädchen!" schrie er so laut er nur konnte.

Alle Slytherins lachten.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür hinter Blaise aufgerissen, und heraus trat wahrscheinlich Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil er ein Handtuch um Kopf und Gesicht gewickelt hatte, so dass nur die Augen zu sehen waren.

„Ich schreie nicht wie ein Mädchen!" sagte er wütend.

Blaise starrte ihn für einen Moment an. Dann sagte er, etwas verblüfft „Salem alejkum Malfoy, aber hör mit der blöden Maskerade auf, wir wissen eh alle, dass du es bist" und damit zog er das Handtuch weg.

Draco starrte geschockt in die Runde. Dann schrie er und zog sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurück, sperrte diesmal aber nicht ab.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte ‚Und er schreit doch wie ein Mädchen!" während er sich, wie alle anderen wunderte, weswegen der Trottel sich so aufführte.

Ginny Weasley stand am nächsten morgen auf, und bis kurz nach dem Frühstück passierte nichts Besonderes.

Draco hatte sich an diesem Tag entschlossen sich blicken zu lassen, und ging zum Frühstück. Er war erleichtert als er feststellte, dass wirklich niemand etwas bemerkte. 

Nachdem er ausgiebig gegessen hatte, verließ er die Große Halle so schnell wie möglich, und rannte unerwartet jemanden über den Haufen. Er fiel auf diesen jemand drauf, und alles was er von der Person sah, war ein Ballen roter Haare. 

Plötzlich hörte er eine weibliche Stimme unter sich erschrocken Luft holen und sagen: „Oh mein Gott, Malfoy!!!!" er verdrehte die Augen. Ginny Weasley. „Ist das ein Pickel? Nein, zwei!"

Draco sprang auf, und schrie.

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley stritten sich mal wieder um Harry's Pornohefte Sammlung. Hermine Granger, nach dem Motto ‚wenn sich zwei streiten freut sich der dritte' saß währenddessen in einer Ecke und las die causae disputandum mit herzlichem Vergnügen. Keiner ahnte etwas von den gruseligen Dingen, die hinter den dicken Mauern von Hogwarts vorgingen. 

Ein Ei. Es war definitiv ein Ei. Ein sehr großes Ei. Es wackelte. Hier will die Autorin den sehr langweiligen Prozess des Eierwackelns weglassen, und lieber zu spannenderen Dingen voranschreiten. Zeitraffer Dadadada, wackel wackel, Sprung im Ei, tataaaaa ein Etwas schlüpft. /Zeitraffer Das etwas hat keine Beine und keine Arme. Ganz recht, es ist eine Schlange. Was schreib ich denn hier für einen Blödsinn? Es ist _keine_ Schlange! Keine gewöhnliche, jedenfalls. Wer auch immer dies jetzt liest, du hast's erraten. Vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls. Es ist ein Basilisk. Eigentlich auch nicht. Es ist...eine Basilika, und nein, damit ist jetzt kein römisches Gerichtsgebäude gemeint. Es ist lediglich eine Verweiblichung, okay? Gut. 

(Der Leser könnte bemerkt haben, dass dieses Ei von dem Basilisken aus ‚Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens' gelegt wurde. An diesem Punkt der Geschichte stellen sich zwei berechtigte Fragen: „Wieso zum T***** schlüpft das verdammte Ding erst jetzt?" und „Meine Mama hat mir von den Blümchen und den Bienchen erzählt, und sie hat gesagt dass man dazu einen Mann und eine Frau braucht. In ‚Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens' kommen zwar viele Männer und Frauen vor, aber keiner von denen legt ein Ei. Und Bienen kommen erst recht nicht vor...das ist alles sehr verwirrend" aber, hey das ist meine Geschichte, und das dämlichste was man sich vorstellen kann. Das ganze hat keine Logik, und es ist absolut sinnlos es zu hinterfragen. Also bitte, macht euch nicht die Mühe!)

„Du wirst das hier niemandem verraten?"

„Nein Malfoy, versprochen. Also, das hier nennt man Clearasil, das ist zum Gesicht waschen da, soll angeblich helfen. Diese Paste hier hat Susan verwendet, du weißt schon, die, die die Probleme mit den Pickeln-„ Draco unterbrach Ginny an diesem Punkt.

„Sag das Wort nicht!"

„...mit den _Dingen_ auf der Nase hatte. Die P- _Dinge_ sind jetzt jedenfalls weg. Viel Glück noch. Und nicht drücken!"

„Frau Doktor, äh, wie auch immer sie heißen, sie sind sich wirklich sicher dass sie mir nicht helfen können? Sie haben kein Mittel gegen Brechreiz?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, nicht für _Ihre_ Art von Übelkeit."

„Wie denn was denn _meine_ Art von Übelkeit?" fragte er verwirrt. „Habe ich Krebs?"

„Aber nein Mister Snape, ganz und gar nicht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie sind schwanger!"

Es war Montag. Ginny Weasley hasste Montage. Ihr ganzes Leben drehte sich um Montage, wenn nicht gerade Dienstag, Mittwoch, Donnerstag, Freitag, Samstag oder Sonntag war. Sie war an einem Montag geboren worden. In eben diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nie geboren worden zu sein. Sie wünschte sich oft, nie geboren worden zu sein, aber an diesem Montag war es besonders schlimm. Die Langeweile war einfach zum Kotzen. In Gedanken fragte sie sich, ob man in diesem Fall Kotzen groß oder klein schrieb. Sie wusste es nicht. (Ebenso wie die Autorin)

Draco Malfoy stand vor dem Spiegel, und betrachtete sich. Er würde etwas ändern müssen. So, wie er die Haare immer zurückgelte, konnte er es nicht lassen. Seine Stirn war dadurch so...offen zur Schau gestellt. Er musste wohl oder übel sein geliebtes Haargel wegwerfen. Ab jetzt war eine neue Frisur angesagt. Er würde sich die Haare ins Gesicht fallen lassen, sodass man die Augen fast nicht mehr sah, und somit die Stirn auch nicht. (Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich musste diesen Absatz einfach schreiben. Draco Malfoy mit Haaren über den Augen ist sooooo sexy, und wirkt viel...mysteriöser, *g*)

„Wer wie wo was schwanger?" fragte Snape verblüfft. „Ich meine, ich kann nicht schwanger sein. Das ist unmöglich. Ich bin ein Mann, sehen sie?" 

„Okay, okay, Mister Snape, ich sehe es sehr deutlich, aber bitte, ziehen sie sich wieder an!" sagte die arme Frau Doktor Soundso errötend. 

„Es tut mir leid, aber die Diagnose ist eindeutig. Die Östrogenwerte... wann hatten sie das letzte Mal Ihre Tage?" fragte sie weiter.

„Meine Tage? Lady, sie scherzen. Ich bin männlich! Ich habe meine Tage nicht! Männer haben sowas nicht, und werden auch nicht schwanger!" sagte Professor Snape, der langsam aber sicher sauer wurde.

„Mister Snape, jetzt reissen sie sich aber zusammen. Wollen sie meine medizinischen Fähigkeiten in Frage stellen? Jetzt reicht es mir aber. Gehen sie zu einem Frauenartzt, und zwar schnell! Ich kenne ein paar, die ich Ihnen empfehlen könnte. Dr. Severin zum Beispiel ist einer der besten in seinem Fach. Hier, seine Adresse. Und jetzt gehen sie bitte, ich habe noch andere Patienten!" sie drückte ihm einen kleinen Zettel mit einer Adresse in die Hand und schob ihn dann zur Tür hinaus. 

_Ich werde da ganz sicher nicht hingehen!_ Dachte er entschlossen.

„Miss Granger, ich bin erfreut sie hier zu sehen. Arbeiten sie für den Aufsatz über Animagismus, den ich Ihnen heute aufgegeben habe?" klang die Stimme der gestrengen Lehrerin hinter Hermines rechtem Ohr. 

„Ähh, nein, nicht direkt, ich, ahm, bilde mich fort!" sagte Hermine langsam, während sie spürte dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Sie blickte verzweifelt auf die Oktoberausgabe vom Playwizard, und dann wieder in das Gesicht der Lehrerin vor ihr. 

„Zeigen sie mal her!" sagte diese und griff sich das Heftchen mit spitzen Fingern. Als sie den Inhalt der Seite sah, erklang ein leises ‚oh!' und dann runzelte sie die Stirn. 

„Das hab ich noch gar nicht!" sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, und blätterte interessiert um. „Na sowas. Dass es das gibt! Sehen sie mal Miss Granger, ‚Das maulende Wiesel'. Oh, und hier, mein Gott, ‚Das peitschende Hängebauchschwein'. Wenn ich meinen Kopf _so_ drehe, und mein rechtes Bein _so_ hebe, dann den linken Arm _so_..."

Hermine sah entsetzt zu, wie die alte Lehrerin vor sich hinmurmelnd versuchte, den ‚hüpfenden Elefanten' nachzuahmen, und sich dabei vorstellte, mit wem sie das wohl im geheimen ausprobieren würde.

„Miss Granger, könnten sie mir dabei wohl mal helfen?"

Hermine starrte die Frau mit großen Augen an, und fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. 

_Muss hier raus, muss hier raus, muss hier raus, ..._ dachte sie schon fast panisch, und schaffte es gerade noch bis zur nächsten Toilette, während ihr Professor McGonagall verwundert nachschaute, und versuchte die Knoten aus ihren Fingern zu lösen.

Die Basilika starrte traurig auf die Überreste dessen, was sie für die letzten Paar Jahre ihr Zuhause genannt hatte. Die Eierschalen lagen verstreut am Boden, und das bequeme Sofa war total zerkratzt. Die Mingvase war nicht mehr zu retten. Eigentlich schade, hatte sie es doch alles so lieb gewonnen. 

_Naja, life goes on_, dachte sie betrübt, und verkroch sich in einer Ecke der ekelhaft dunklen und muffigen Kammer. Eines wusste sie bestimmt: ihr Vater hatte keinen guten Geschmack im Bezug auf Einrichtung gehabt. Hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie was von Feng Shui gehört.

Sie zog ihr Buch hervor und begann zu lesen:

‚Handbuch zum Verhalten eines Basilisken' 

_Kapitel Eins: Feinde_

_Der Basilisk hat viele Feinde, und ist daher eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Art. Wieso er so viele Feinde hat, ist dem Autor (Sssserpentissssimussss Quintusssss) leider nicht bekannt. Er ist zwar kein hässliches Geschöpf, doch niemand will ihn anschauen. Alle die ihn sehen, ziehen es vor zu Stein zu erstarren oder zu sterben. Daher sind Basilisken eine sehr einsame Art._

_Die Hauptfeinde des Basilisken sind:_

_-)Vögel (Spitze Schnäbel, Mentalität: Die ganze Welt ist eine Toilette, und Basilisken mögen es, wenn man ihnen auf den Kopf scheisst)_

_-)Kurzsichtigkeit (Kontaktlinsen empfehlenswert, Brillen sehr von Nachteil, da keine Ohren)_

_-)Harry Potter (sehr empfehlenswert zu essen. Zwar sehr dünn, aber leider notorischer Held. Könnte Größenwahn bekommen und Basiliskenlederstiefel wollen. Sehr dumm, keine große Herausforderung)_

_-)Glatt polierte Böden (sehr rutschig. Nicht gut, weil keine Beine)_

_-)Karies (= Loch im Zahn, nicht gut, weil dann Gift ausläuft und man es schluckt. Nicht empfehlenswert, da schmeckt scheußlich. War jedenfalls der letzte Satz von Hisssss dem Löchrigen)_

Die Basilika seufzte und legte das Buch weg. Ihr war langweilig. Sie hatte niemanden, mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte. Und das dämliche Buch war auch nicht sehr hilfreich. Das war eines der wenigen Bücher, das einen nicht dazu reizte, die letzte Seite zu lesen, weil man wissen wollte, wie es ausgeht. Man wollte es nämlich nicht wissen. Höchstwahrscheinlich damit, dass ein dämlicher, idiotischer Trottel ankam und versuchte, einen mit einem Schwert mit geschlossenen Augen abzustechen. Das war angeblich ein ziemlich lustiger Anblick, wie der Doofkopf dann wild mit dem Stück Eisen in der Gegend rumfuchtelte, natürlich nur den Boden, aber nicht den Basilisken treffend. Allerdings gab es, so stand es in dem Buch gewisse Regeln, an die sich ein Basilisk halten musste. Augen ausstechen lassen, dann sich von Schwert treffen lassen, blöder Mensch ist glücklich, bemerkt Ei nicht, Fortbestand der Rasse ist gesichert. 

Die Basilika wollte sich kein Auge ausstechen lassen. Das fand sie dämlich. Sie war sehr empfindlich, im Bezug auf ihre Augen. Sie waren das beste an ihr. Ein richtig schön, bernsteinfarbener Ton. Sie hoffte, dass irgendwann einmal ein männliches Wesen kommen würde, tief in ihre Augen sehen würde, und sich unsterblich in sie verlieben würde. 

Doch das würde nie geschehen, weil angeblich ihre Augen eine sehr ....versteinernde Wirkung haben sollten. Sie blickte eine Ameise an, welche den Fehler machte zurückzusehen. Ups.

Professor Snape stand vor dem großen, weissen Haus und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte doch eindeutig beschlossen, nicht hierher zu fahren. Was tat er dann hier?

Er seufzte, und trat ein. Er war sich sicher, dass er sowieso herausgeworfen werden würde. Doch die Sprechstundenhilfe begrüßte ihn freundlich, und bat ihn Platz zu nehmen, der Herr Doktor würde in 10 Minuten Zeit für ihn haben. 

Snape setzte sich, und blätterte ein wenig in einer Ausgabe der ‚Brigitte'

Zwanzig Minuten später wurde er aufgerufen, sich in Kabine 1 zu begeben und dort zu warten, der Herr Doktor würde ihn dann schon holen. 

Also saß er in der Kabine, unsicher ob er sich ausziehen sollte, aufgrund der Kleiderhaken, die dort an der Wand befestigt waren. 

Er zog sich nicht um, und Dr. Severin schien kein Problem damit zu haben. Er bat ihn vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, und fragte, ob dies Snape's erster Besuch bei einem Gynäkologen wäre. Er bejahte. Dr. Severin sagte, es wäre wichtig, dem Frauenarzt zu vertrauen, denn sonst würde das ganze keinen Sinn machen, wenn man sich hier unwohl fühlte. 

Nachdem sie einige Zeit geredet hatten, fragte der Arzt, ob sich Snape untersuchen lassen wollte, und Snape blickte unsicher auf den gynäkologischen Stuhl, welcher ihm im Moment sehr unheimlich erschien. 

„Naja, Dr. Soundso hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt. Sie sagte ich sei schwanger."

Sagte er unsicher, und war sich klar, dass der Arzt spätestens jetzt zu lachen anfangen würde. 

Stattdessen sah er erstaunt auf, und sagte „Ja wieso haben sie mir das denn nicht erzählt? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, da müssen wir uns aber auf alle Fälle was anschauen. Bitte zurück in die Kabine, und ausziehen, ich bereite inzwischen alles vor."

Snape blinzelte, tat aber, wie ihm geheissen worden war.  Schließlich ging er, nur noch in Hemd und Socken bekleidet zurück in das Untersuchungszimmer und setzte sich mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Magen auf den Stuhl. 

Der Doktor war inzwischen auch fertig, drehte sich um, blickte auf Snape's privateste Stelle, sagte ‚hm' und hob dann zwei metallisch glänzende Objekte in die Höhe, und allein die Vorstellung, was der Arzt damit anstellen könnte, ließ Snape das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Er wachte einige Zeit später auf einer Matratze oder etwas ähnlichem auf, und spürte irgendetwas glitschiges auf seinem Unterleib, und einem seltsamen Druck. Er öffnete die Augen, und sah, wie der Arzt mit einem seltsamen Gerät unterhalb von Snape's Bauchnabel herumfuhrwerkelte, und währenddessen gebannt auf einen Bildschirm starrte. 

„Oh, sie sind wach. Ich sehe mir gerade die Ultraschallbilder an. Es ist alles in Ordung, was ich bis jetzt sagen kann. Aber sagen sie, wollen sie eine natürliche Geburt? Dazu müssten wir nämlich einige Änderungen vornehmen, bezüglich, sie wissen schon..."

Snape's Augen wurden groß. „Sie, sie meinen, sie wollen mich entmannen? Meinen Besen brechen? Meinen Zauberstab zerschneiden?" 

„Ja, Mister Snape. Es ist heutzutage wirklich kein Problem mehr, und wenn man es jetzt bald machen würde, würden sie sich zum Zeitpunkt der Geburt gar nicht mehr daran erinnern können, wie es war, einen, sie wissen schon was zu haben. Wir würden sie dann auch hormonell behandeln und alles, sie könnten das Kind dann sogar stillen."

„Stillen..." murmelte Snape. „Kann ich mir das ganze noch überlegen?"

„Natürlich, natürlich, aber ich habe nächstes Monat fast keine Termine, ich könnte also assistieren, wenn sie das wollen. Ist natürlich nur ein Vorschlag. Eine Frage noch, für die Kartei: wie alt sind sie und der Vater Ihres Kindes. Das ist wichtig, da Frauen über 35 sich einer Fruchtwasseruntersuchung unterziehen sollten, ebenso wenn sie und der Vater zusammengezählt ein gewisses Alter überschreiten."

„Ich bin 37, und, der äh, Vater...ich weiss nicht wer das ist. Wie lange bin ich schon schwanger?" 

„Oh, ich würde sagen, sie sind in etwa in der fünften Woche, wies aussieht."

„Danke"  Snape verabschiedete sich. 

Als er die Praxis verlassen hatte, beschloss er, einen Spaziergang zu machen. 

Er war schwanger. Im zweiten Monat. Vor fünf Wochen. Aber wer konnte es gewesen sein? Sibyl? Minerva? Lucius? Hagrid? Oh, er wusste es nicht. Alles was er wusste, war dass es einige rauschende Feste gegeben hatte, viel Leder, und noch mehr Champagner. Er würde vielleicht einen Vaterschaftstest verlangen, irgendwann. 

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er war eine werdende Mutter.

To be continued. 

Reviews sind übrigens nicht unerwünscht, *g*


	2. Kapitel 2: Kamelmuftis, wahnwitzige Faul...

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ausser der Basilika. (welche in diesem Kapitel gar nicht vorkommt)

Author's Note: in diesem Kapitel kommt Snape vor, und da er im englischen einen ziemlich fiesen Akzent hat, hat er den bei mir jetzt auch, und zwar einen österreichischen. Für alle, die dieser ‚Sprache' nicht mächtig sind, einfach nur laut lesen wies dasteht und nach dem Klang raten was es heisst. Ein Tip: Vokale langziehen. Und für alle Österreicher: ich fürchte der Dialekt ist nicht zuordenbar. Es ist eine Ansammlung von allem, was es so gibt. 

Have fun as alway, 

Ri

Kapitel 2: Kamelmuftis, wahnwitzige Faultiere und Sinusfunktionen

„Mister Malfoy, könnten sie mir bitte erklären wieso sie Ihren Hut tragen. Und wieso der Rand in etwa in Nasenhöhe ist?"

„Professor McGonagall ich-„ es war nutzlos. Gegen Prof. McGonagall konnte man sich nicht verteidigen wenn sie einmal in Rage war. 

„Kein ‚aber'. Hut weg!" 

Draco fühlte die Augen aller seiner Klassenkameraden auf sich. Langsam, und sorgfältig darauf achtend dass seine Haare über seine Augen hingen zog er den Hut vom Kopf und setzte ihn auf dem Tisch ab.

Stille. Alle starrten ihn an. Dann: „Malfoy? Deine Haare" Blaise. Typisch. 

„Sie hängen in dein Gesicht." Goyle. _Der Schnellchecker von der Firma Langsam hat wieder zugeschlagen_ dachte Draco.

„Is verdammt sexy" War das Blaise? Allgemeines zustimmendes Murmeln ertönte. War die ganze Welt verrückt geworden? Und wieso sahen ihn auf einmal alle so lüstern an? Und was in aller Welt tat Prof. McGonagall da?

Sie stand in der Mitte der Klasse und versuchte ihr linkes Bein über ihre rechte Schulter zu schieben, während die rechte Hand um den Hals geschlungen den linken Ellbogen zu erreichen versuchte. 

Auf einmal ging die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und Hermine Granger trat ein, und sagte: „Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Dumbledore hat gesagt...oh nein, das ‚Wahnwitzige Faultier'..." und damit kippte sie um.

Während McGonagall hilflos am Boden lag und es einfach nicht schaffte ihr Bein im Winkel von 73°11'' und mit dem anderen die Lösung der Gleichung sin φ = cos φ x tan φ darzustellen. (Anmerkung der Autorin: mir ist durchaus bewusst dass der Großteil der Leser damit nichts anfangen kann, da dies höhere Mathematik ist, und ich weiss auch nicht ob das ganze überhaupt ne sinnvolle Lösung hat. Ich bin eine Niete wenns um Winkelfunktionen geht) war die ganze Klasse der Meinung dass Professor Dumbledore endgültig übergeschnappt war. 

Mal ehrlich, wer lässt schon die beste Schülerin der Schule durch die halbe Schule rennen, nur um eine so dämliche Nachricht ausrichten zu lassen. ‚Oh nein, das ‚Wahnwitzige Faulier'' also ehrlich...

Snape kaute auf seinen Fingernägeln herum. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nervös war. Er konnte es nicht ewig vor sich hinausschieben, er musste es einfach tun. 

Langsam hob er die Hand, und klopfte and die massive Holztür. Dreimal. 

„Bin gleich da!" schrie jemand von drinnen, und die Bäume, die idiotischerweise in der Nähe der Hütte gewachsen waren verloren eine ganze Menge an Kastanien, Nadeln, Eicheln und ein paar sehr beschäftigten Eichhörnchen. He, das ist ganz natürlich, okay. Noch nie discovery Channel gesehen? Also echt...

Naja, jedenfalls durchlebten sowohl Flora also auch Fauna im Umkreis von einem halben Kilometer minderschwere bis mittelschwere Rückschläge. (Auf dem Grabstein der Eichhörnchen würde vielleicht mal geschrieben stehen: sie reduzierten die Anzahl unserer Art während sie für deren Fortbestand zu sorgen versuchten. Haha. Ok, ich sehs ein. Es ist nicht witzig.)

Zurück zum Thema: Severus Snape stand vor einer großen Holztür, und wartete. Eine Minute später wurde diese mit einer Wucht aufgerissen, die die Alpen nach Afrika versetzt hätte, und Hagrid stand in der Tür. 

„Ah, Snape, wie geht's? Is scho nett, dast mich widaramal besuachst! Komm rein!" Snape verzog bei den so fremd und doch vertraut klingenden Worten leicht das Gesicht. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht an Hagrid's schweren Akzent gewöhnt. 

„Äh, nein, Hagrid, weißt du, im Moment hab ich echt nicht den Nerv dafür. Es ist nur... ich weiss nicht so recht wie ich es sagen soll, aber es gibt da etwas, das du vielleicht wissen solltest."

Hagrid sah ihn seltsam an. „Scheissegal, komm rein. Ois wos ma wissn muass, konn ma auch drin hern. Oba ziach dir de Schuach aus, weul oiso i hob grod putzt, weißt!"

Snape seufzte. Das konnte länger dauern. Aber er widersprach nicht, sondern betrat die Hütte, zog sich brav die Schuhe aus und versuchte tunlichst, den riesigen Dreckhaufen in der Ecke zu ignorieren. 

„Also," begann er langsam „ich, ich war beim Arzt, weißt du, und der, besser gesagt die, hat mich zu einem Spezialisten weitergeschickt, naja, und der ist zu einem, ah, Ergebnis gekommen, weißt du."

„Hob zwoa kanen blossn Schimma um wos' geht, aba wuascht. Dazö weida."

„Ah, ja. Also, vor ein paar Wochen, so in etwa fünf Wochen, da, da ist etwas, um, passiert. Hm. Ja."

„Oh, ja, i konn mi no guat dron erinnan!" jetzt begann Hagrid auf eine ganz dämlich und unangebrachte Weise zu grinsen. 

„Ja. Äh, also, Tatsache ist, dass dabei, etwas passiert ist, verstehst du. Und ich weiss nicht genau, mit wem."

Hagrid hörte auf zu grinsen und sog erschrocken die Luft an. „Sog amal, host du an Eds?" 

Snape blickte ihn verständnisvoll an. „Einen _was _bitte?"

„No an Eds. Weisst eh, Krankheit. An der so vüle, ah, weißt eh wos krepiern. Eds."

„Oh, du meinst Aids. Nein, nein, um Gottes Willen, nein. Nein, ich bin schwanger."

„Na wenns weida nix is. Jetzat host ma oba schon an urdntlichn Schock vapasst."

„Hagrid, verstehst du denn nicht? Ich bin in einer verzwickten Lage! Ich bin schwanger, und sowohl du, also auch Lucius oder vielleicht auch Minerva könnte der äh, Vater sein. Damit hast du Verantwortung! Es wird sich herausstellen, wer der Vater ist, sobald das Kind geboren ist, aber zur Zeit könnte es jeder von euch sein! Das wollte ich dir nur sagen. Ich hab jetzt Unterricht. Muss gehen"

„Wos? Jetz scho? Oba, konnst net afoch auf die Schüla scheissn und no a bissl dobleim? Biitte, biitte, biitte! An bissl an Sposs kennan mir Lehra si ja auch amal gönnen!"

Snape überlegte sich die Möglichkeiten die er hatte: entweder zurück in den stinkenden Unterrichtsraum, sich mir Flaschen wie Potter oder Weasley herumschlagen, Malfoy dabei zusehen, wie er versuchte alle davon zu überzeugen dass er zum fundamentalistischen Islam übergetreten war und das Nicht-Tragen des Turbans als Blasphemie angesehen werden könnte, und Longbottom dazu überreden, dass er es diesmal vielleicht doch lassen sollte den Klassenraum in die Luft zu jagen, oder bei Hagrid bleiben und äh, Tee trinken. Ja, sie würden sicher nur Tee trinken. Ganz bestimmt. 

Scheiss auf Potter und Kamelmuftis! Dachte er, und ging, um die Tür zuzusperren.

Ich bitte höflichst um Reviews. Bin ja ein netter Mensch. Glaubt ihr mir nicht? Bäh, wieso glaubt mir das keiner?

Egal. Reviews wären trotzdem nett.


	3. Kapitel 3: Testosteron, Enid Blyton und ...

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ausser der Basilika. Und dem seltsamen schwarzen Wasauchimmeswar.

‚Raggedy Ann' ist eine bekannte Figur in Amerika. Es gibt Puppen und Bücher über sie. Kleinkinder vergöttern sie. (ich habe eine Puppe von ihr) und sie hat knallrote Haare!

‚Hanni und Nanni' kennt wahrscheinlich jeder. 

‚Der Regenbogenfisch' ist ein Bilderbuch mir nem bisschen Text. 

‚Die Schwabidudaps' sind auch so Figuren aus Kinderbüchern. Sie wohnen tatsächlich in Mützen. Und ich warne euch: verliert jah kein schlechtes Wort über meine Kindheitshelden!!!! *g*

Author's Note: Dieses Kapitel ist länger geworden. Toll bin ich, nicht wahr. Allerdings muss ich feststellen, dass meine Geschichte langsam fürchte ich, irgendwie dämlich wird. Aber egal. Es macht Spaß sie zu schreiben, und darum geht's doch. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, 

Ri

Kapitel 3: Testosteron, Enid Blyton und das seltsame schwarze Wasauchimmeswar

Die Basilika saß in ihrem Armsessel und las ein Buch. Bis jetzt gefiel es ihr gar nicht. Es ging um einen kleinen Jungen, der unheimlich tapfer, nett, freundlich, hilfsbereit,... und somit stinklangweilig war. Eigentlich war dies sogar schon das zweite Buch über diesen Jungen. Jemand hatte sich die unendliche Mühe gemacht über jedes Schuljahr von ihm so eine Art unobjektiver Chronik zu schreiben. Man merkte dem Autor deutlich an, dass er- oh, nein, es war eine sie, - ziemlich an dieser Figur hing. Das Buch handelte ausschließlich von dem vernarbten Jungen, und wichtigere Charaktere wie einige seiner Mitschüler oder Lehrer wurden dabei einfach unter den Tisch geschoben. Es ging immer nur „Harry hier, Harry da..." und am Ende wurde der Basilisk getötet. 

Die Basilika beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Was wenn es mehr auf dieser Welt gab, als nur ihre Steinkammer? Was, wenn vielleicht irgendwann einmal auch zu ihr ein Harry kommen würde, und ihr die Augen ausstechen und sie dann mit ihrem eigenen Zahn töten würde. Oder war es ein Schwert? Ja, es war definitiv ein Schwert. Noch dazu ein bekritzeltes. 

_Ich will nicht von einem bekritzelten Schwert abgestochen werden_ dachte die Basilika und verzog ihr Gesicht, schmollend. Das heißt, wenn ein Wesen, das sein Gesicht eigentlich nur insofern bewegen kann, dass es seinen Kiefer ausrenkt, um einen Elefanten verschlucken zu können sein Gesicht schmollend verziehen könnte, dann hätte sie es sicher getan. 

Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen mal wieder in der Bibliothek und lernten. Das heißt, Hermione lernte, während Harry und Ron Zauberschach spielten. 

Harrys König versuchte gerade Rons Königin in die Horizontale zu befördern obwohl er dafür von B4 auf G5 springen müsste, was an sich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, zumal Harry eigentlich daran dachte mit seinem Springer Rons Turm zu schlagen. Aber eine mit zu viel Testosteron ausgestattete Schachfigur ist nicht zu bremsen, und so bedeckte Harry die zwei lebendigen Holzstücke peinlich berührt mit seiner rechten Socke, was Ron zuerst zu einem Naserümpfen, und dann zu einer Nasenklammer, wie Formationsschwimmer sie gerne verwenden veranlasste. 

Da die zwei Schachfiguren offensichtlich nicht vorhatten, bald wieder dem Verlauf des Spiels zu folgen weigerte sich Ron weiterzuspielen, da er meinte es sei unfair, er könnte Harry ja nicht schachmatt setzten, ohne König. Harry sah das zwar nicht wirklich ein, gab aber dann nach, und die zwei widmeten sich einer anderen sinnlosen Beschäftigung. 

Sie lasen ein Buch. Eigentlich ist das ja keine sinnlose Beschäftigung, aber Ron und Harry...waren, etwas, ähm, eigen, im Bezug aufs Lesen. 

Da war zum Beispiel die  Auswahl des Buches, ein sehr Großes Problem. So groß, dass das Wort ‚groß' es verdiente, groß geschrieben zu werden. Groß, with a capital ‚G', würde man auf Englisch sagen. 

Einige Ravenclaw Zweitklässler standen in der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich flüsternd über die Anwendung von Zwiederwurz und Leberextrakten in Essig für einen Heiterkeitstrank, als die sakrale Stille der Bibliothek durch zwei laut streitende Stimmen gestört wurde.

„Oh nein, ich werde ganz sicher nicht ‚der Regenbogenfisch' lesen. Ich finde original deutschsprachige Literatur _zum Kotzen_!" sagte die erste. 

„Ach ja? Und was schlägst du vor, hm?" fragte die zweite eingeschnappt. 

„Wie wär's mit ‚Raggedy Ann'? Die is doch toll!" antwortete die erste Stimme. 

„Ganz sicher nicht. Ich meine, schau dir die Haare von der an! Die sind knallrot!"

Darauf folgte einige Zeit der Stille, und die Ravenclaws atmeten erleichtert auf, als die zweite Stimme weiterredete. 

„Okay, okay, ich sehs ein, dummes Argument. Wie wärs mit...was haben wir denn da? ‚Die Schwaaaa-bi-duuuu-dabs' Klingt doch toll!" die Person hatte eindeutig Probleme den Titel des Buches zu lesen. 

„Nein, das will ich nicht lesen. Das kenn ich schon. Das is irgendwie ur komisch. Die wohnen alle in Mützen, stell dir das mal vor, mit Bommeln oben drauf!" sagte die erste Stimme wieder. 

„Echt? Geeeeeeiiiiiil!!!!!" 

„Nein. Anderes Buch. Hier, das ist doch sicher nett: ‚Hanni und Nanni Sammlung – Band 1 bis 4'"

„Vergiss es!"

„Wieso?"

„Naja, das, das hab ich mal angefangen...und, da-„ hier fing die Stimme an laut zu flüstern „- da geht's um ein Mädcheninternat, verstehst du...nur Mädchen. Ich mein, das ist ja noch viel schlimmer, also, du weißt schon, die Mädchengarderobe...das, ah, das hält ein Mann doch nicht aus..."

„Oh." Sagte die erste Stimme verständnisvoll. „Na gut."

Die Ravenclaws begriffen, dass die Stimmen wohl so bald nicht aufhören würden, und verließen deprimiert die Bibliothek, und hatten einmal wieder das Gefühl, dass ihr Heiligtum von ein paar kindischen Erstklasslern entweiht wurde. Sie würden wohl doch wieder einmal nachts herschleichen müssen und den großen Geist der Weisheit und Bibliotheken wieder gut stimmen müssen, welcher gleichzeitig auch noch der Gott der unbefleckten Geburt und des Oralsex war, aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. 

Harry und Ron kehrten irgendwann zu Hermione zurück, und legten ein Buch, von irgendeinem Zauberer geschrieben auf den Tisch.   
  


„Und ich versteh nicht was dir am ‚Regenbogenfisch' nicht gefällt. Muggel-Autoren sind die besseren Literaten!" sagte Ron. 

Harry starrte ihn nur entgeistert an. Er war immer noch beleidigt, weil Ron bei Enid Blyton anscheinend einige Probleme mit seiner Maskulinität zu bekommen schien. Einige Leute zweifelten diese Maskulinität zwar an, aber Harry wusste es besser. Ron war männlich. Man brauchte zwar wahrscheinlich ein Mikroskop um es festzustellen, aber Ron war definitiv männlich. Oh, nein, ein Mikroskop war wohl doch nicht ausreichend. Oder konnte man Chromosome schon damit sehen? Er wusste es nicht. 

Hermine sah von ihrer Lektüre, ‚Hogwarts im Wandel der Zeiten – aus dem Chinesischen übersetzte Edition: Achtung, von hinten nach vorne läsen' (Chinesen hatten so viele verschiedene Zeichen für ‚ä's, dass die Übersetzer diese ab und zu durcheinander brachten. Wieso man das Buch nicht einfach vom Englischen ‚Hogwarts: A History' übersetzte, ist so ziemlich jedem unklar. Aber es weiss auch keiner, wieso Ovid den Beinamen ‚Naso' hatte. Wegen seiner großen Nase.) auf, und blickte das Buch an, das Harry und Ron angeschleppt hatten. 

„Oh, das ist ja von Cypherus Meddler! Der wurde bei einem Banküberfall getötet!" sagte sie schließlich. 

Also sie Harry und Rons höflich interessierte aber verwirrte Gesichter sah, fügte sie noch hastig hinzu: „Als Bankräuber"

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Zimmer, und hatte Blaise mal wieder ausgesperrt. Mittlerweile hatten sowohl er, als auch alle anderen Slytherins gelernt, das Trommeln und Schreien von Blaise einfach zu überhören, oder besser: nicht zu registrieren. 

Draco saß vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete sich kritisch. Das seltsame Zeug, das Weasley ihm gegeben hatte, half wirklich. Es war nichts mehr zu sehen, seine Haut war blass und beneidenswert gepflegt wie immer. Er war zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen. Er hatte dafür zwar lange Stunden mit Weasley verbringen müssen, in denen sie ihm verwirrende Sachen wie Poren erklärt hatte, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. 

Womit er nicht zufrieden war, war die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich im Moment lieber in ihrer Gesellschaft wäre, als nicht. Draco Malfoy war nicht gerne in Gesellschaft anderer Menschen, außer wenn er wollte, dass ihm jemand zu Füßen lag, ihn bewunderte, vergötterte...also all das, was Weasley nie tun würde, selbst wenn er ihr mit einer Quietschente, einem rosa Mützchen und den singenden Zwergen aus Disneys ‚Schneewittchen' drohen würde. Ihm viel ein, dass seine eigenen Kindheitsängste unter Umständen nicht dieselben von allen anderen waren, und schob den Gedanken beiseite. 

Schließlich stand er auf und beschloss, sich ein wenig abzulenken, öffnete die Tür, trat einen Schritt zur Seite als Blaise ins Zimmer geschossen kam und verließ dann geistesabwesend den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ginny Weasley hasste ihr Leben. Vor allem im Moment. Sie könnte ja einfach von dem Turm springen auf dem sie gerade in der obersten Etage Spinnweben entfernte. Und sie war sich sicher sie war nicht in Professor Snapes Unterricht eingeschlafen. 

Aber versuch das mal einem verrückten Professor zu erklären, dessen Dachboden dringend abgestaubt werden muss! Dachte sie und lächelte sardonisch. 

Eigentlich war die Idee gar nicht schlecht. Sie fragte sich wann man sie vermissen würde. Wahrscheinlich nie. Sie ging vorsichtig zu dem großen Fenster und öffnete es einen Spaltbreit, um hinunterzusehen. Ganz schön tief!

Sie zog das quietschende Holz noch weiter auf, bis sie sich ins Fenster stellen konnte. Sie überlegte noch ein bisschen. Sie war vollkommen im Recht da hinunterzuspringen, ihr Leben war miserabel, langweilig, deprimierend, das würde schon durchgehen. 

Sie wollte gerade einen Schritt nach vorne tun, als sie plötzlich einen Schrei hinter sich hörte. „Weasley, nein! Spring nicht!" 

Ginny machte eine Viertelumdrehung, und sah, wer da so unerhört in einen ihrer persönlichsten Momente platzte. Und verdrehte die Augen. Es war Draco Malfoy. 

„Und wieso, bitteschön sollte ich es nicht tun?" fragte sie gereizt. 

Das verblüffte ihn wohl. „Äh, na ja, weißt, du, ich weiß es eigentlich auch nicht. Das ist nur sowas, was man schreit, wenn einer sich umbringen will. Äh, vielleicht, dass du uns die Schweinearbeit ersparst die Sauerei da unten wegzuwischen?" fragte er vorsichtig und zeigte mit dem Daumen vage in Richtung Fenster.

Ginny schnaubte und drehte sich um. 

„Halt!" schrie Malfoy, schon wieder. „Ich, ich, schau mal, ich hab mir den Fingernagel abgebrochen. Hast du eine Feile da? Könntest du sie mir vielleicht geben, bevor du da, äh..."

Ginny seufzte und suchte ihre Taschen ab, und brachte schließlich eine Feile zum Vorschein. 

„Ah, ja, einen Moment, hab's gleich" versicherte ihr Draco.

„Kannst du dich ein bisschen beeilen?" fragte sie nach 5 Minuten, und merkte, wie sie begann ungeduldig zu werden. „Ich muss nämlich aufs Klo. 

„Jaja. Hier" Draco gab ihr die Feile zurück und stieg neben ihr aufs Fensterbrett, um hinunter zu sehen. 

„Mannomann, das is ganz schön tief! Ich wette mit dir, wenn du da aufkommst, dann spritzt das Blut bis auf die" er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle die er meinte „Mauer."

„Das bezweifle ich" sagte Ginny skeptisch. „Wette angenommen."

„Okay. Wenn ich gewinne, dann darf ich mir deinen Schädel behalten und ihn mir übers Bett hängen, repariert natürlich, und wenn du gewinnst, dann kriegst du ein riesiges Grab auf dem Hügel da hinten. Ich bin mir sicher mein Vater könnte das arrangieren."

„Ich habe die Wette bereits gewonnen Draco! Die Wand die du meinst ist Hagrid, welcher übrigens gerade eben im Verbotenen Wald verschwunden ist, und der Hügel sind die großen Stufen die zur Eingangshalle führen. Du solltest vielleicht besser über eine Brille nachdenken"

Draco blinzelte ein, zweimal. Dann sah er Ginny an. 

„Okay, Zeit zu gehen, off you go" sagte er und stieß sie vom Fensterbrett hinunter. 

Ginny bemerkte erschrocken, dass sie plötzlich keinen Halt mehr unter den Füßen hatte, und tat das, was für jeden, der im Nichts hängt ganz logisch erscheint, und instinktiv in 1 x 10-13 Sekunden passiert: sie krallte sich an etwas fest. 

Unglücklicherweise war dieses etwas Draco, und so verlor auch er das Gleichgewicht, und die beiden fielen schreiend und sich aneinander festhaltend in die Tiefe. 

Sie landeten nicht auf einem Balkon. Es kam auch keine schützende Hand, die sie auffing, und langsam und sanft zu Boden sinken ließ. Harry Potter flog auch gerade nicht durch die Luft um irgendwelche heroischen Kunststückchen zu verbringen, denn selbst ein Held hat mal Kaffeepause. 

Was passierte, war, dass sie auf einmal bemerkten, dass sie sich statt nach unten wieder nach oben bewegten. 

Ginny öffnete die Augen, und sah, dass sie von einem seltsamen schwarzen Wasauchimmeswar in den Himmel geschossen wurden. Sie hörte auf zu schreien, und griff, als sie das Fenster wieder passierten nach den Fensterläden, und zog sich und Malfoy wieder nach drinnen. 

Sie sanken beide erschöpft zu Boden, und lagen ehrlich gesagt einfach nur da und atmeten. Und atmeten. Und atmeten. Irgendwann bemerkte Draco, dass er auf Ginny lag, und rollte ein Stück zur Seite.

Nach einer halben Stunde atmen setzte sich Ginny auf, und sah an sich herab. Ihre Gesamte Kleidung war schwarz. Das war normal. Die Hogwarts Kleiderordung schrieb es so vor. Was nicht normal war, war dass ihre Haut es auch war. Und irgendwie fühlte sie sich so komisch an, so schmierig... sie drehte sich zu Draco um. Er lag am Boden und war auch kohlrabenschwarz. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Was war passiert?

Sie stupste den noch immer atmenden Draco an und sagte „Malfoy, du bist schwarz" 

Er atmete. Und atmete. Und atmete. Und _dann_ sagte er „Aha"

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie beide im Hof, und begutachteten das seltsame schwarze Wasauchimmeswar, das sie gerettet hatte. 

„Wow" murmelte Ginny.

„Wow" murmelte Draco.

Genaugenommen murmelte fast die ganze Schule „Wow" 

Diesmal hatten die Ravenclaws sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Sie hatten inmitten von einem der Innenhöfe Hogwarts' ein Ölfeld gefunden...

Okay, ihr dürft wirklich reviewen. Es ist eine Schande, dass so wenige Leute deutsche Fanfics lesen. Man kriegt fast keine Reviews auf Deutsch (nicht dass ich für meine englischen fics mehr bekommen würde, ahem...). Dafür liebt man die Leute die dann doch reviewen, umso mehr. 

Also: 

**Klara L. Maxeiner: **Ja, ich weiß, wie das mit dem Warten ist...tut mir leid. Aber ich hab auch was für die Schule zu tun...ich tus zwar nicht, geb ich ja zu, aber rein theoretisch...

**Rave Starm: **Snape und Hagrid kommen in diesem Kapitel leider nicht vor...sorry, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich an dieser Stelle aufhören muss. Es hat grad so gepasst. Das nächste Mal wieder!

**Nurcairiel: **Thx für die Hilfe, komm eh aus Österreich. Geschrieben ist das ganze viel schwieriger als gesprochen. Ausserdem spricht man hier (Raum Mödling/Nierderösterreich) relativ deutlich, für österreichische Verhältnisse. Wird vielleicht mal ‚Da Jesus und seine Hawara' lesn, wenn das weiterhelfen könnte *g*

**Severin:** Okay, dieses Kapitel ist wieder länger. Habs jetzt bitte in nur!!!! Einer Stunde geschrieben. Eineinhalb, vielleicht, aber mehr nicht!!!!

**Asahi: **Norddeutschland? *g* oh je. Das könnte schwierig für dich sein...wir haben einen Lehrer an unserer Schule, der is aus Hamburg, und wenn man versucht dem zu erklären, was ein Gelsentippel is... 

Leute, ihr habt bei mir mittlerweile den Status einer Gottheit erlangt, oder irgendeiner anderen Entität. 

Ach, und, bevor ich's vergess: Die Sache mit dem Bankräuber musste ich einfach einbringen, das hat einen einfachen Grund: mein Vater hat mit mir Autofahren für den L17 geübt, und wir sind an einem FPÖ-Plakat vorbeigefahren (an alle dies nicht wissen: FPÖ ist die „Haider-Partei")  Da warn glaub ich Haider, die Beckmann und ein paar andere FPÖler drauf. Mein Vater hat gsagt: „Die Frau da, das ist die Magda Beckmann, der ihr Mann is bei einem Banküberfall getötet worden. Als Bankräuber. 

Irgendwie musste ich das einbaun, weil mir die Geschichte so getaugt hat.

Luv you all, 

Ri


	4. Kapitel 4: Duschen, Ray Bans und göttlic...

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ausser der Basilika. 

Solltet ihr einige der Lieder, die in diesem Kapitel vorkommen nicht kennen, so ist hier eine Liste mit Name und Interpret und Person, die das Lied in dieser Fic singt: 

Hermione:                                           Ohureo                        -          Irisches Trad. (gälisch) 

Ron:                                                    Pictures in the Dark      -          Mike Oldfield

Harry:                                                 Te aviso, te anuncio     -          Shakira

Draco:                                                 Piece of my heart         -          Janis Joplin

Ginny:                                                 Enter Sandman             -          Metallica

Hagrid:                                                What if                        -          Kate Winslet

Snape &Lehrerchor:                            Habanera/Carmen        -          Georges Bizet

R&H&H&Ravenclaws&Pince:            Movies                        -          Alien Ant Farm

Lucius:                                                The bum bum song       -          Tom Greene

Author's Note: Dieses Kapitel ist relativ lang, doch ein es ist auch ein relativ beachtlicher Teil Songtext. Es kommt nämlich ein bisschen Handlung auf...auch wenn ich bis jetzt die einzige bin, die weiß, was der ganze Mist eigentlich soll, hähähä...

Have joy, have fun, have seasons in the sun (ich friere…das sollte diesen Satz vielleicht erklären) 

Ri

Kapitel 4: Duschen, Ray-Bans und göttlicher Rhytmus

Es war dunkel. Es roch ekelhaft. Es war einer der Orte, an denen es kein Mensch lange aushielt. Es war die Folterkammer. Es war die Lehrertoilette von Hogwarts. Und mittendrin, Severus Snape. 

Er saß probeweise auf dem Klo und dachte über eine der schwerwiegendsten Entscheidungen seines Lebens nach...sollte er es wirklich tun? Sicher, sicher, es wäre von Vorteil...aber...eine Frau zu sein war wahrscheinlich auch nicht leicht...und dann auch noch alleinerziehend...er wusste immer noch nicht, wer der Vater war...wer zum Teufel hatte an die Wand ‚Sevvie ist ein geiler Hund' geschmiert...wieso musste er ständig auf die Toilette...sollte er nun, oder sollte er nicht...konnte man das ganze auch ohne Hormonbehandlung machen...mit Zaubersprüchen oder so...wollte er das überhaupt..._wer war der Vater_??????????????

Er würde Lucius schreiben, und zwar auf der Stelle. Er konnte es nicht länger vor sich herschieben, das wusste er. Seufzend stand Severus Snape auf, und verließ den Raum der unendlichen Qualen (A/N: wenn ihr wissen wollt, was so schlimm dran ist, dann solltet ihr vielleicht mal auf www.riddikulus.org/authorLinks/Silver gehen, und euch Silver's ‚toilet trilogy' durchlesen. Bei Lucius anfangen, dann Snape, dann Draco. Wenn ihr wollt, und gut genug englsich könnt)

„Du blödes Arschloch, du verdammter Mistkerl, du...du..."

„Halt's Maul, Weasley"

"Du hättest mich fast umgebracht, du hast mich aus dem Fenster gestoßen!"

„Fein, und du hast mich mitgezogen, da sollten wir ja eigentlich quitt sein. Wo liegt dein verdammtes Problem?"

„Ich hätte sterben können!"

„Wars nicht das was du wolltest?" 

„Nein, verdammt noch mal!"

„Wieso zum Teufel bist du dann am Fenster gestanden?"

„..."

Die Basilika lag auf dem Boden, und blätterte gedankenverloren mit ihrer Schwanzspitze um. Sie hasste diese Bücher. Gab es denn hier nichts anderes zu lesen? Sie donnerte den blöden Schmöker in die Ecke. Es war bereits der vierte Band, und der Drache hatte den Jungen nicht gefressen. So ein Mist. Aber dafür hatte er das Date mit seinem Traummädchen nicht bekommen, haha.

Die Basilika sah sich um. Das Buch war deprimierend. Dort hatten alle Leute Namen. Sie war nur die Basilika. Sie brauchte auch einen Namen. Sie dachte nach...wie wollte sie heissen. Nach einigem Hin und Her einigte sie sich mit sich selbst auf Amelia. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr die Basilika, sondern die Basilika Amelia. Und sie würde große Taten vollbringen. Sie würde als erste Basilika nicht von einem Idioten umgebracht werden, oh nein. 

Sie würde sich gegen Idioten wehren. Sie würde allen zeigen, wo's langgeht. Sie würde die grausamste Basilika sein, die jemals auf der Erde kriechen würde. 

Aber als erstes einmal würde sie sich eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille kaufen, nur zur Sicherheit.

Es war Punkt fünf Uhr und drei Minuten am Nachmittag. Lucius Malfoy saß in der Bibliothek und schlürfte seinen Tee. Er schlürfte ihn natürlich nicht wie jeder andere Mensch. Er tat es aristokratisch. Aristokraten sind ein noch seltsameres Volk als Akademiker. Erstere denken sie sind intelligent, wobei sie es eigentlich nicht sind, letztere wissen genau dass sie intelligent sind. (ich weiss, ich weiss, nicht jeder Akademiker is ne Leuchte...aber mal angenommen sie wären es...) Es ist schwer zu sagen was davon unangenehmer ist. 

Wie gesagt, Lucius Malfoy schlürfte aristokratisch seinen Tee. Das heisst, dass das Porzellan in etwa so teuer war wie das Taj Mahal, und der Tee noch mehr kostete. 

Er sumselte während zwischen den einzelnen Schlücken aristokratisch vor sich hin: 

My bum is on the rail   
Bum is on the rail   
Look at me   
My bum is on the rail

Der Tee war sehr heiss, und Lucius Malfoy fluchte aristokratisch. Er tat alles aristokratisch. 

Eine Eule flog durch das offene Fenster, und ließ sich auf einer Sessellehne nieder. Sie erntete dafür einen aristokratischen, bösen Blick von Lucius Malfoy. Was zum Lord Teufel war denn jetzt schon wieder los?

Er streckte seine Hand aus, und löste den Brief vom Bein der Eule, so aristokratisch wie es ihm nur möglich war. Seine Handlungen schrien ganz deutlich: „Ich bin mit einem silbernen Löffel im Mund und einem goldenen im Arsch geboren worden" 

Er öffnete den Brief- muss ich noch dazu sagen, dass er es aristokratisch tat? Da stand: 

_Lieber Sehr geehrter Lucius_

_Es haben sich einige unangenehme unerwartete Dinge zugetragen. Ich schreibe dir, um dir mitzuteilen, dass mein Leib mit einer Frucht gesegnet wurde, und ich nicht genau weiß, von wem, aber auch du wärest möglich. _

_            Hochachtungsvoll, _

                                               Severus Snape 

Lucius runzelte aristokratisch die Stirn. Mit einer Frucht gesegnet? Dann konnte er es nicht sein. Er würde sich ja wohl daran erinnern, wenn er Lucius eine Zitrone angehext hätte...

Es hat nie jemand behauptet, dass Lucius Malfoy intelligent war. Er war schlicht und einfach böse. Und aristokratisch, natürlich. 

„Harry, willst du das wirklich machen?" fragte Hermione ängstlich. 

„Ja. Und ihr beiden kommt mit. Zu dritt stehen wir das eher durch als alleine."

„Aber Harry" maulte Ron „Ich weiss, du bist ein Held und alles, aber wir nicht, verstehst du? Wir sind nicht so mutig wie du...wir hängen an unserem Leben. Außerdem ist morgen das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin. Willst du etwa, dass Gryffindor verliert, bloß weil du auf einer Kamikaze-Mission den Löffel abgegeben hast?"

Harry schritt zielstrebig weiter auf sein Ziel zu. (ich weiß, das ist ein ganz toller Satz...)

„Harry, überlegs dir noch mal. Das ist verdammt gefährlich."

„Hermione, sei still. Es ist genauso gefährlich für euch. Und wir müssen es tun!"

Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er hatte vorhin so tapfer getan, jetzt musste er es auch durchziehen. Er streckte seine zitternde Hand aus, und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür. 

Einen Moment später wurde diese aufgerissen, und jemand brüllte: „Harry, servas, dass ma di aramal wiadasiacht. Jo sowas, da is ja a die Hermione, und da Ron. Na, kimmt's eini, i hob die Platzln scho fertigbackn. Kenntsas gleich habn, an moment no. Schauts, ihr kennts die schuach do hin stön, und, wort, gib ma den mantl. Sodana, mochtsas eich bequem."

Die drei setzten sich gehorsam zum Tisch, und Ron wurde blass, als er sah, was daraufstand. 

„Oh nein," murmelte er „er hat seine speziellen Nussknacker gebacken..."

Hermione schluckte. 

Harry schloss seine Augen, und betete die Teile des Vater Unser, an die er sich noch erinnerte. Es hatte irgendwas mit Brot zu tun. 

Ginny Weasley stand unter der einstmals weissen Dusche der Gryffindors. Mittlerweile war alles um sie herum schwarz und ölverschmiert. Blöder Malfoy. Ohne ihn wäre sie jetzt nicht so dreckig. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er hatte sie fast umgebracht. _Ubinam gentium sumus?..._ dachte sie theatralisch. 

Die Basilika sah sich kritisch im Spiegel an. Ja, Mann, sie sah gut aus. Sie sah so richtig cool aus. Mit Anzug und Sonnenbrille. Yeah Mann...

_Okay Leute, ich komme. __The hunt is on..._

Draco Malfoy stand unter der einstmals weissen Dusche der Slytherins. Mittlerweile war alles um ihn herum schwarz und ölverschmiert. Blöde Weasley. Ohne sie wäre er jetzt nicht so dreckig. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie hatte ihn fast umgebracht. _Ubinam gentium sumus?..._ dachte er theatralisch.

_something's wrong, shut the light_

_heavy thoughts tonight_

_and they aren't of snow white_

_dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_dreams of dragon's fire_

_and of things that will bite_

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_off to never never land_****

Ginny Weasley hörte erzürnt auf zu singen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie hasste es, beim Singen unterbrochen zu werden. Noch dazu war sie gerade erst mit der zweiten Strophe fertig. Sie schob den Duschvorhang zur Seite, und sah, wie eine Schlange vergeblich versuchte über den Boden zu kriechen, es aber wahrscheinlich nie schaffen würde, weil ihr langer Körper in einer Nylonstrumpfhose steckte. Noch dazu versuchte sie ständig sich eine viel zu große Ray-Ban aufzustetzen, welche jedoch immer Aufgrund eines akuten Mangels an Ohren herunterfiel. 

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, und überlegte kurz, wie das Lied weiterging. Dann fing sie wieder an zu singen. 

_now I lay me down to sleep…_

I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,   
Take it!   
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!   
Oh, oh, break it!   
Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah.   
Oh, oh, have a!   
Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,   
You know you got it if it makes you feel good,   
Oh, yes indeed.

Draco Malfoy stand unter der Dusche und sang. Er versuchte das Lied möglichst originalgetreu rüberzubringen. Das war gar nicht so leicht. Aber es lenkte ihn wenigstens davon ab, dass das verdammte Öl nicht wegzubringen war. (oooohhh, ich stelle mir das brilliant vor. Draco Malfoy versucht Janis Joplin nachzuahmen...)

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek, und las ein Buch. Überraschung. 

Harry saß in der Bibliothek und las ein Buch. Das war wirklich eine Überraschung. 

Ron saß auch in der Bibliothek, aber er las nicht. Ron sang. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich so an, als wäre da eine fremde Macht in seinem Kopf, die ihn dazu zwang zu singen. 

Follow the light that glows   
Through your bedroom window.   
Tonight, tonight, the fading twilight.   
There's a hollow deep in the woods   
Where you know you're crazy   
To go, to go, not even meant to know 

Ron war kein sehr guter Sänger. Und Harry war genervt. Mike Oldfield war generell nicht leicht zu singen, aber Rons Darbietung war so ziemlich die schlechteste die er jemals gehört hatte. Ron musste zum Schweigen gebracht werden. Aber wie?

Auf einmal hatte Harry einen Geistesblitz. Er wusste was er machen musste. Er räusperte sich, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Dann fing er an: 

Nunca pensé que doliera el amor asi,   
Cuando se entierra en el medio de un no   
Y un si   
Es un día ella y otro día yo   
Me estás dejando sin corazón   
Y cero de razón   
  


Herminone setzte sich auf, als auf einmal Harry's Stimme dazukam. Ron war ja schon schlimm genug. Sie musste Harry zum schweigen bringen. Und vorher würde sie ihm noch erklären, wie man ‚que' aussprach. 

Sie räusperte sich.

Die Ravenclaw Zweitklässler kamen verschlafen in die Bibliothek. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. Sie hatten die Kerzen entzündet, und die heiligen Riten sogar zweimal vollzogen. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt, da waren sie sich ganz sicher. 

Sie wollten gerade leise die heilige Stille der Bibliothek preisen, als sie bemerkten, dass es alles andere als still war. Da sangen ein ziemlich scheußlicher Bariton, ein verwackelter Tenor und eine Mezzo-Sopranstimme wild durcheinander, und die Ravenclaws waren sich sicher, dass dies eigentlich nicht so vorgesehen war. Es klang jedenfalls nicht nach Verdi. 

_Uh nyan in gaig - ohureo  
Han we le shin splaig - ohureo han, ohureo  
Han we le shin splaig - ohureo  
Naga verco nyo fieve - ohurio han, ohureo_  
  


Mezzosopran

_Pictures in the dark, I see   
Morpheus comes to me.   
__  
_Sehr scheußlicher Bariton

Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo   
Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un Cuchillo  
  


Verwackelter Tenor. 

Sie fühlten dass sie eingreifen mussten. 

„Hey, Ruhe, Leute, seid doch still" rief ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe. 

Ur nyia nin gaig - ohureo han, ohureo  
GEHT NICHT

Ur nyia nin gaig - ohureo  
  


Das war die Mezzosopranistin. 

„Naja, könnt ihr euch dann nicht wenigstens auf ein Lied einigen?"

Ginny Weasley stand immer noch unter der Dusche. Sie sang gerne, aber mittlerweile hatte sie eigentlich keine Lust mehr. Doch sie konnte nicht aufhören. Sie merkte plötzlich, wie ihre Hüften anfingen, im Takt des Liedes mitzuwippen. Sie wollte aufhören, doch es ging nicht. Es war, als hätte jemand sie verhext. 

Say your prayers, little one, 

Don't forget my son, to include everyone…

Draco Malfoy erfuhr zum selben Zeitpunkt ein ähnliches Phänomen. Er hatte vor einer Minute angefangen, nicht nur mitzuwippen, sondern tänzelte sogar ein wenig hin und her. 

You're out on the streets looking good,   
And baby deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right,…

Hagrid saß in seiner Hütte und sumselte leise 

Here I stand alone   
With this weight upon my heart   
And it will not go away   
In my head I keep on looking back   
Right back to the start   
Wondering what it was that made you change,…

Er wippte langsam auf dem Stuhl hin und her, und lächelte vor sich hin

Madam Pince betrat die Bibliothek, und fiel vor Schreck fast um. Sie war nur zehn Minuten weggewesen, und jetzt so etwas. Sie würde Professor Flitwick wohl oder übel mitteilen müssen, dass sie ihre kleinen tête-à-têtes nicht mehr abhalten konnten, während die Bibliothek geöffnet war. 

Da war stand doch glatt eine Gruppe von Schülern, die im Hintergrund magisch Musik spielen ließen, auf und ab hüpften und lautstark mitgrölten!

 At slow speed we all seem focused   
In motion we seem wrong   
In summer we can taste the rain   
  
I want you to be free   
Don't worry about me   
And just like the movies   
We play out our last scene…

Einen Moment mal…hatte sie gerade angefangen mitzusingen? Aber sie kannte den Text doch gar nicht...Egal

Two can play this game   
We both want power   
In winter we can taste the pain…

Severus Snape hatte Tests im Lehrerzimmer korrigiert, als es ihn auf einmal überkommen hatte. Er war auf den Tisch gesprungen, und hatte angefangen zu singen. Einfach so. Und die anderen anwesenden Lehrer waren irgendwann in den Gesang miteingefallen, und tanzten nun durch das Zimmer. 
    
    _L'amour est enfant de Bohême, _
    
    _Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi; _
    
    _Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, _

Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!  
  


Sang Snape

Prends garde à toi!  
  
Wiederholte der Lehrerchor. 

Auf einmal erschien Professor Dumbledore in der Tür. Er sah die Lehrer erschrocken an, und sagte „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Ich dachte wir hätten die Gefahr für immer gebannt"

Professor McGonagall, die ebenfalls den Raum betreten hatte, bemerkte „Es scheint, als hätten sie sich geirrt. Hogwarts hat wieder den Rhythmus im Blut..."

Und im Hintergrund erscholl laut krachend DONNER. Die Szene war dramaturgisch perfekt.

Pwetty pwetty pwease...Reviews?


	5. Kapitel 5:Erklärungen

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

Author's Note: Sorry, dieses Kapitel ist so überhaupt nicht lustig, aber notwendig. Ich habe nämlich etwas Handlung hereingebracht, und irgendwie braucht man dieses Kapitel um es zu verstehen. Es ist kurz, und viel Geschwafel, aber es wäre doch empfehlenswert es zu lesen. Es erklärt vor allem das Gesinge im vierten Kapitel, welches übrigens keine Songfic werden sollte. 

Versucht euch durchzuquälen, ich hab mich bemüht, das nächste Kapitel wird wieder ‚normal' sein. 

Schönes Wochenende, 

Ri

Kapitel 5: Erklärungen

Ganz Hogwarts war in der Großen Halle versammelt. Selbst die Ratten waren anwesend, aber keiner achtete auf sie. Jeder einzelne Schüler sah bis aufs äußerste erschöpft aus. Um genau zu sein war auch wirklich fast jeder hier im Raum bis aufs äußerste erschöpft. Zwei Stunden singen und tanzen schafft selbst Leute, die dafür ausgebildet sind. 

Die einzigen zwei Personen, die ausgeruht wirkten, waren Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore bat alle um Ruhe, was eigentlich ziemlich lächerlich war, da die meisten Anwesenden sowieso zu erschöpft zum Reden waren. 

„Ich habe etwas mitzuteilen" sagte er ernsthaft. „Recent events have caused me to..." er blinzelte.

Eine Stimme erscholl: "CUT!!!! Also, welcher Idiot hat schon wieder mit den Sprachregulierungsknöpfen rumgepfuscht???"

Eine andere, piepsige Stimme sagte zitternd: „Ich glaube das war ich, Mister Columbus, Sir."

Die erste Stimme erwiderte: „Fein, du bist gefeuert. Weitermachen. Klappe, und ACTION!"

„Ich habe etwas mitzuteilen" sagte er ernsthaft. „In letzter Zeit haben sich einige...Ereignisse zugetragen, die mich dazu veranlassen, Ihnen einiges über die Geschichte Hogwarts' zu erzählen. Es alles begann vor in etwa hundert Jahren, als einige sehr eifrige Schüler während einer Zeit der finanziellen Krise versuchten, das Budget Hogwarts etwas aufzubessern, damit wir uns die goldenen Kronleuchter leisten konnten, die sich Meister Dippet so sehr wünschte. Es waren Ravenclaws, in ihrem letzten Jahr. Sie suchten die ganze Bibliothek durch, um irgendetwas zu finden, das ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Dabei fanden sie...Informationen über etwas, das lieber hätte nicht gefunden werden sollen. Das Herz von Hogwarts. Einmal zum Pumpen gebracht, hört es nur ungern wieder auf. Die Gefahr konnte gebannt werden, aber vor einigen Tagen wurde die Vorkammer wieder geöffnet, und Blut strömte wieder langsam durch die Adern der Schule. Sie befinden sich alle in großer Gefahr."

Am Gryffindor-Tisch schoss eine Hand in die Höhe. 

„Ja Miss Granger?" sagte Professor Dumbledore automatisch. Ganz Gryffindor blickte ihn verwirrt an, und dann auf Hermione, die friedlich schlafend in ihrem Sessel lag. 

„Ähm, ich hätte da eine Frage..." sagte Ginny Weasley zögernd.

„Oh, Miss Weasley, äh, ja, bitte, was ist?"

„Ähm...also, sie sagen, dass wir alle in großer Gefahr sind, weil das Herz von Hogwarts wieder schlägt, aber was genau ist das Herz von Hogwarts? Und wer hat die Vorkammer geöffnet?"

„Ah, ja, gute Frage. Einen Moment, gerade eben wusste ichs noch. Aber...ich scheine mich nicht mehr daran erinnern zu können...Minerva, können sie das mal schnell übernehmen...Alzheimer...was war das nochmal...?" Professor Dumbledore setzte sich wieder, und Professor McGonagall beantwortete die Frage:

„Also, das Herz von Hogwarts ist eine uralte Quelle der Macht und Energie. Damals, als Hogwarts gegründet wurde, von den vier mächtigsten Magiern dieser Zeit, ihr kennt ihre Namen alle schon aus „Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens" da baute Salazar Slytherin eine geheime Kammer ein, bevor er die Schule verließ. Nun, er war ehrlich gesagt nicht der einzige der das tat. Geheime Kammern waren damals groß in Mode, müsst ihr wissen. Nun, Rowena Ravenclaw tat etwas ähnliches, auf ihre alten Tage, sie baute eine Kammer ein, die im Falle der Gefahr für Hogwarts geöffnet werden konnte, natürlich nur von Ravenclaws. Mit der Zeit jedoch rosteten die Schutzzauber ein, und es wurde möglich, die Kammer auch ausserhalb von Zeiten der Gefahr zu öffnen. Der Eingang ist die rechte Vorkammer des Herzens von Hogwars einmal geöffnet, wird Hogwarts lebendig, und sein Blut, in diesem Fall Öl, fängt an durch Hogwarts zu fließen. Langsam, sehr langsam ist der Blutkreislauf so eines großen Gebäudes. Aber es hat einen ewig gleichbleibenden Rhythmus. Systole, Diastole, Systole, Diastole, jeder Takt dauert etwa einen halben Tag. Im Moment befinden wir uns im systolischen Takt, das Blut wird wieder in die Kammer gesaugt." Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein. Immerhin war sie eine alte Frau.

Ginny war verwirrt. „Aber Professor McGonagall, was ist so gefährlich daran?" fragte sie.

„Einen Moment. Etwas, das einen Blutkreislauf hat, hat normalerweise auch ein Immunsystem. Wenn nun Feinde in Hogwarts sind, so kann das Immunsystem sie vernichten. Wenn nun aber keine da sind, dann hat das Immunsystem nichts zu tun. Jetzt ist es aber so, dass Immunsystem und Blutkreislauf ja nur magische Energien sind, in diesem Fall. Ist jedoch eines nicht vonnöten, und so nur das andere vorhanden, dann sind die Energien unausgewogen. Ein Überschuss ist da. Und der muss ausgeglichen werden. Im Moment ist das der Fall."

„Aber was passiert dann?" Ginny kam sich allmählich dämlich vor, da sie die einzige war, die Fragen stellte. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr, dass dies nicht nötig war, da alle anderen schliefen. 

„Es...es ist schrecklich. Das letzte Mal als dies geschah war im Jahre 1899, vor über hundert Jahren. Es war grauenhaft. Die Schüler und Lehrer tanzten, die Geister fingen auf einmal an, Theaterstücke aufzuführen, können sie sich Peeves als Shakespeare's Julia vorstellen? Und, und, ein paar Lehrer, sie...sie führten" Professor McGonagall schluckte „führten die ‚Rocky Horror Picture Show' auf, obwohl sie damals noch gar nicht existierte"

An diesem Punkt schien Professor Dumbledore seine Amnesie zu vergessen und schrie „Oh, ja, ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern wie Minerva, sie spielte damals die Janet, und ohoho, Professor Binns, er lebte damals noch und hatte die Rolle von Rocky nackt in der komischen Kiste lagen, hahaha, vor der ganzen Schule..."

Auf einmal schlief keiner mehr, alle sahen die strenge Lehrerin entsetzt an. Viele der jüngeren Schüler fingen zu schreien an, und einige Hufflepuffs erlitten einen Nervenzusammenbruch. 

„RUHE!!!!!!!!!" schrie Professor McGonagall, mit hochrotem Kopf. Binnen zwei Sekunden war es mucksmäuschenstill. 

„Damals lösten wir das Problem, indem wir Hogwarts einfach in Gefahr brachten. Ein Schüler wurde ausgewählt, der ein paar andere töten sollte. Nach etwa zehn Leichen wurde das Immunsystem aktiv und bannte die Gefahr, und danach fiel das System wieder in seinen Tiefschlaf zurück. Ähm, irgendwelche freiwillige für Mörder und Opfer?.................Habe ich mir fast gedacht. Naja, vielleicht fällt uns ja etwas anderes ein."

„Professor McGonagall?" fragte Justin Finch-Fletchley, der sich nach einer „kleinen" Dosis Valium wieder beruhigt hatte. „Wieso macht Ihnen und Professor Dumbledore das Ganze eigentlich nichts aus?"

„Nun ja, weißt du, wir waren beim letzten Mal schon dabei, und wenn man es einmal miterlebt hat, dann ist man sozusagen immun dagegen."

„Aber ich habe gesehen wie der Fast-Kopflose Nick und der Blutige Barn eine Rumba getanzt haben, und die beiden waren beim letzten Mal wohl auch dabei..."

Professor McGonagall blickte Dumbledore hilflos an. „Naja, äh, für Geister ist das Ganze wohl etwas anderes" sagte sie zögernd.

Alle sahen sie misstrauisch an, sagten aber nichts, sondern verließen die Halle, so schnell es ging. 

Ich weiss, das Kapitel war ein riesiger Haufen Sch****, aber es musste sein. Ich würde mich trotzdem über Reviews freuen. 

Vielen Dank nochmals an: **Silver, Rave Starm **und** Asahi **für eure Reviews zu Kapitel 4, und an: **Severin, Rave Starm, Lorelei Lee **und** Cherrycoke** für die Reviews zu Kapitel 3. Ich hab die beiden Kapitel so schnell hintereinander gepostet, dass ich noch keine Reviews fürs 3. Kapitel gesehen hab...

Ciaociao, Ri


	6. Kapitel 6: Würmer, Palatschinken, und Va...

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: 

*grummelgrummelgrummel*Alles gehört J.K.Rowling*grummelgrummelgrummel*

Nein, doch nicht: Amelia=Basilika gehört mir. 

Author's Notes: Die Namensgebung der Basilika ist übrigens nicht zufällig: Amelia Earhart war die erste Frau die alleine mit einem Flugzeug den Atlantik überquerte. 

In einem Song von Mary Black heißt es auch:

And your heart is Amelia, 

dying to fly

Die Basilika will eben die erste größenwahnsinnige Diktatorin der Welt sein…

„T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-touch me, I wanna be dirty..." singt Janet in der „Rocky Horror Picture Show", während sie nackt mit Rocky in einer komischen Kiste ähm...beschäftigt ist. 

Der Satz: Ich bin es, der Rächer mit dem Becher, der Schurke mit der Gurke, der Schänder mit dem Ständer! Stammt leider nicht von mir, sondern von Otto Waalkes. Ich fand ihn aber so genial, dass ich ihn einfach einbauen musste. 

An alle Nicht-Österreicher: Palatschinken sind Pfannekuchen

Und an alle Österreicher: Es könnte sein, dass dies das letzte Kapitel ist. Ich werde mich nach dem Ausgang der gestrigen Wahl nämlich von dem höchsten Punkt in meiner näheren Umgebung stürzen. Ich fürchte unser Balkon im ersten Stock wird hinhalten müssen... bin zu faul nach Wien reinzufahren... 42%, also ehrlich...

Hoffe euer Montag war nicht so scheußlich wie meiner, 

Ri

Kapitel 6: Würmer, Palatschinken, und Valium

Die Basilika –Pardon, mittlerweile war es ja Amelia- na ja, also Amelia hing an einem der Kerzenhalter, und wurde so überhaupt nicht beachtet. 

„Sterbt, unwürdige!!!!" schrie sie verzweifelt. Es nützte nichts. Ihr hörte sowieso keiner zu. Alles schlief. Bis auf ein rothaariges Mädchen, einen alten senilen Mann, und eine alte Frau. Sie laberten irgendeinen Mist über das Herz von Hogwarts. Was zum Teufel war Hogwarts? Sie musste es unbedingt irgendwo nachschlagen. 

Das Gerede langweilte sie. Die alte Frau redete gerade von irgendeiner Travestieshow. Nichts für Amelia. So etwas ekelte sie an. Wie es schien, ging das nicht nur ihr so, denn auf einmal wachte alles wieder auf, und einige der nicht ganz so zähen Schüler übergaben sich. 

Es wurde noch weitergeredet, und auf einmal wurde das Gespräch interessant. Es ging darum, jemanden zu töten. Das gefiel der Basilika schon besser. Sie war ja böse, _sehr, sehr_ böse. Sie hoffte, dass sie es irgendwann einmal selbst glauben würde, wenn sie es sich nur oft genug vorsagen würde. 

Sie war gerade dabei, einen glanzvollen Auftritt als böse Basilika zu machen, als alle aufstanden, und die Halle verließen. 

„He, ihr könnt doch jetzt nicht alle gehen!" schrie sie verzweifelt, doch es schien als würde ihr niemand zuhören. Binnen Sekunden war die Halle leer. 

„Hallo?" fragte Amelia zaghaft, die so gar kein Basilisk für verlassene riesige Kammern war. Ihr eigenes Refugium, unten in den Kerkern war zwar auch groß, aber das ist wahrscheinlich dasselbe Phänomen wie das mit den Spaghetti. (Man hasst Spaghetti mit dieser komischen Soße, außer wenn sie von Mama gemacht wurde)

„Na gut, ihr habt es so gewollt! Lasst mich nur allein. Aber meine Rache wird groß sein. HAHAHA!!!! Ähm... ich glaube ich hänge fest. Hallo? Kann mich hier irgendjemand runterholen? Hallo? Oh, Mist, jetzt hab ich auch noch eine Laufmasche... NEEEEEIN, meine Sonnenbrille. Bleib wo du bist du blödes Teil... nicht runterrutschen, nein, nein, nein..."

Draco Malfoy ging verärgert durch die Schule. _Schwächlinge!_ Dachte er verächtlich, als er an einigen Hufflepuffs vorbeiging. Dies hing ausnahmsweise nicht mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass sie Hufflepuffs waren, sondern damit, dass sie glücklich vor sich hintrotteten, während ihr Verstand seine Flitterwochen mit Prinz Valium verbrachte.

Ein Zustand, der im Moment auf so ziemlich jedes menschliche Wesen in der Schule zutraf. Der Krankenhausflügel war überfüllt mit weinenden kleinen Kindern, und Hannah Abbott war angeblich wegen einem schweren Nervenzusammenbruch nach St.Mungo's eingeliefert worden, nachdem McGonagall mitten in Verwandlung angefangen hatte _„T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-touch me, I wanna be dirty..." _zu singen. 

Draco Malfoy versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie das ausgesehen hatte, sondern beschränkte sich darauf sich auszumalen, wie der Nervenzusammenbruch ausgesehen hatte, kam aber schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er dazu nicht imstande war. 

_Wer zum Teufel ist Hannah Abbott?_

Harry Potter spazierte fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend am Seeufer entlang, und fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wusste gar nicht wieso dem so war, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt eine schöööööne, weiche rosa Wolke war, und er ein Engel mit Flüüüüügeln. 

Er ging zum See, und starrte sein reflektiertes Ebenbild an. Oh, er war sooo schön, und diese Flügel waren einfach göttlich. Er sah aus, als wäre er direkt einer Philadelphia-Werbung entsprungen. (Doppelrahm)

Er bekam auf einmal richtig Lust aufs Fliegen, also ging er zum Quidditchfeld, und erkletterte einen der Zuschauerstände und wackelte mit den Armen, um sich psychisch darauf vorzubereiten. 

Er stand ziemlich lange da oben, und begutachtete die Schäfchen, die friedlich durch die Gegend flogen, mit Supermanumhang und allem Drum und Dran. Er fand die Kuh, die ebenfalls durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde zwar etwas komisch, aber das lag vielleicht daran, dass sie braun war. Welche Kuh war schon braun? Tsk, tsk. 

Nach einer Weile hatten sich eine ganze Menge Schüler unten auf dem Feld angesammelt, und starrten begeistert zu ihm herauf. 

„Los, Harry, zeigs diesem aufgeblasenen Moorhuhn. Schieß es ab, schieß es ab." Erklang eine Stimme von unten. Harry erinnerte sich vage, diese Stimme schon einmal gehört zu haben. 

Eine andere Stimme erklang, und war sichtlich verwirrt. „Moorhuhn? Da ist kein Moorhuhn. Ich seh nur Herzchen. Schau mal, wie sie platzen, das ist luuuuuuustig, hui!"

Ginny Weasley lag in einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die nicht voll auf Valium war. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass einige Leute sich mit der Dosis ein wenig vertan hatten, da Neville nicht weit von ihr saß, und einem Sofa erklärte, dass es eigentlich diskriminiert wurde, und ob das Sofa es nicht beleidigend fände immer nur die Hinterteile von Leuten zu sehen. 

Das Sofa gähnte, änderte seine Farbe von rot auf blau und wanderte in Richtung Ravenclaw davon. 

Eine halbe Stunde später kam es entsetzt wieder zurückgerannt, und nahm das Valium, das Seamus ihm anbot nur zu gerne an. 

Auf einmal kam ein Rosenstock ins Zimmer gestürzt, und verkündete mit Hermiones Stimme, dass unten am Quidditchfeld was „voll krasses" abging. 

Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen, und erkannte, dass der Rosenstock in Wirklichkeit Hermione war. Hermione und zwei Tonnen rote Blüten, um genau zu sein. Und ein kleines grünes Blatt.

_Oh Mann, was is jetzt schon wieder los?_ Dachte Ginny genervt. Sie hasste Leute die im Land der geistigen Umneblung residierten, aber als einzig normale Person fühlte sie sich dazu verpflichtet, auf die Idioten aufzupassen. Also stand sie auf und hastete den anderen hinterher. 

Auf halbem Wege lief sie dem völlig verstörten Draco Malfoy über den Weg, welcher soeben fast von einer Horde benebelter Gryffindors zertrampelt worden war. 

Als er sie sah, wollte er schon fast wieder auf den Kronleuchter springen, aber Ginny machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, und sagte „Is schon okay. Ich bin nüchtern."

„Was... was war denn da los. Ich mein, ich hab schon mitgekriegt dass hier jeder irgendwie total stoned is, aber...?" fragte er verwirrt, und folgte Ginny, die weiterhin den anderen folgte. 

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Irgendwas is los am Quidditchfeld, glaub ich. Jedenfalls ist Rosi- äh, Hermione dahin gerannt."

„Rosi?"

„Frag nicht"

Severus Snape saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und starrte trübselig auf den Schreibtisch. Eigentlich war es nicht gut für werdende Mütter so viel zu arbeiten. Er hatte sich bemüht Dumbledore diesen alten senilen Idioten davon zu überzeugen, dass es Zeit für ihn war in Karenz zu gehen, und er hätte es auch fast geschafft (obwohl er erst in der 6.Woche schwanger war), doch dann hatte Albus sich entschlossen den Zaubertränke-Unterricht zu übernehmen, und allein die Vorstellung, was der alte Sack würde anstellen können hatte Snape gereicht, um seinen Entschluss rückgängig zu machen, und doch weiterzuarbeiten.

Er tätschelte seinen absolut flachen Bauch vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht wieso er es tat, aber es erschien logisch. 

_Na ja, ab an die Arbeit dann..._ dachte er. 

_Potter: hm, soll ichs mir überhaupt anschaun? Nö. 55%. Wie immer. _

_Weasley: hm...50%, nicht bestanden_

_Malfoy: 100%, wie könnte es denn anders sein. _

_Granger: 99% hähä. Ich habs mir zwar nicht angeschaut, aber da bin ich mir sicher. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

Etwas klopfte an der Tür. Severus schluckte. Wer konnte das wohl sein?

„Weasley?"

„Mhm"

„Da steht dein Bruder..."

„Ja"

„Was macht er mit der Trompete, der Gummiente und dem Rosenstock?"

„Das ist kein Rosenstock. Das ist Hermione!"

„Granger? Oh, Mann, schau mal, da oben steht Potter. Wieso wackelt er mit den Armen?"

„Oh, shit! Nein, nein, Harry tu das nicht…das wird er doch nicht tun oder?"

„Oooooh, doch, haha. Hätte nie gedacht dass ich _das_ noch mal miterleben darf!"

„Oh nein, Harry ist viel zu intelligent dazu um so etwas zu-„

„Und Harry Potter ward zur Flunder."

„HAAAARRYYYYYY!!!"

„Hör auf zu schreien Weasley...nein, Longbottom, ich glaube nicht dass sie Valium will..."

„Madam Pomfrey, _huuuu-hu_!!!!" Ginny fuchtelte mit ihren Armen vor dem Gesicht der Heilerin herum. Die ältere Frau griff begeistert nach Ginnys Fingern, und biss nach einigem Zögern herzhaft hinein. 

„Aaaaah, aufhören, lassen Sie meine Hand los! Au, Madam Pomfrey, ah, ja, so ists gut" sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie ihre Hand befreien konnte, und warf Malfoy einen dreckigen Blick zu, aber das schien ihn nicht daran zu hindern Fotos zu machen. 

„Du könntest dich hilfreich machen, Malfoy" sagte sie streng.

Er nickte. „Ja, das könnte ich" sagte er schließlich, und setzte seine vorherige Tätigkeit fort, nämlich Harry Palatschinke zu fotografieren.

„Hör auf zu stöhnen Potter, dabei verziehst du das Gesicht immer so. Sieht zwar _genialst_ aus, aber das Licht ist dann zu schlecht. Ooooh, ja, kotz ruhig, aber ein bisschen mehr in Richtung Kamera, okay?"

„Malfoy!" sagte Ginny entsetzt, und schob den blonden Jungen, der in Anbetracht der Umstände immer mehr zu Colin Creevey wurde, zur Seite. 

„Okay, Harry, ich versuche jetzt dich wieder zusammenzuflicken, gut...so, was haben wir hier? Oh, das ist deine Hand, nicht wahr? Na dann mal los..."

Gegen Abend waren die meisten Schüler wieder von ihrem Trip zurück, saßen peinlich betroffen in der großen Halle und stocherten in lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. 

Die Basilika hing immer noch in dem Kerzenständer neben dem Slytherin-Tisch, und versuchte vergeblich, etwas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, als das seltsamste Fanfiction Crossover passierte, das sie jemals gesehen hatte. Die Mumie (© 1999, Universal Studios. Alle Rechte vorbehalten) taumelte durch die großen Eichentüren. 

Zwei der anwesenden Schüler sprangen sofort auf und liefen zu der Figur, die sich mittlerweile an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Das ist der Slytherin-Tisch, Harry. Komm, wir bringen dich rüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Vorsicht, da liegt eine Sonnenbrille am Boden. Oh, nein, zu spät. Na ja, um diese Jahreszeit braucht sowieso keiner so ein Teil"

Amelia kochte vor Wut. Das war _ihre_ Ray-Ban gewesen. Das Zeug war sauteuer!

„Zittert, ihr weichlichen, kleinen Würmchen, denn ich werde euch zerquetschen, zertrampeln, hähähä. Oh, Mist, ich kann euch nicht zertrampeln... ich hab ja keine Füße. Dann werd ich euch eben ähm... überkriechen, haha. Wenn ich hier jemals runterkomme, heißt das."

Auf einmal wurde sie von einem Paar riesiger Hände gepackt. „Hey, Goyle, schau mal, ich hab einen Wurm in einer Socke gefunden."

„Du hast einen Wurm in einer Socke gefunden? Das ist komisch... was macht ein Wurm hier in der Großen Halle?"

„Du bist wirklich dumm Goyle. Diese Frage ist voll dämlich. Du müsstest eher fragen, wieso die Socke an einem Kerzenständer hing!"

„Natürlich Crabbe. Du bist ja sooo intelligent, ich beneide dich richtig. Was machst du jetzt mit dem Wurm?"

„Ähm... essen?"

„Nein. Das geht nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Das ist eine Damensocke. Du kannst doch keine Damensocke essen!"

„Hast recht. Die riechen nach gar nichts."

Und die Basilika wurde in eine Ecke geworfen. 

„Socke? Socke nennst du das. Du Banause, du... erkennst du mich denn nicht?" rief sie erzürnt. „Ich bin es, der Rächer mit dem Becher, der Schurke mit der Gurke, der Schänder mit dem Ständer!!!" aber keiner schenkte ihr Beachtung. Also verzog sie sich schmollend in ihre Gemächer, und zog ein Bucher hervor. 

Es war ein sehr nützliches Buch, das viele Informationen beherbergte, und gute Tips, wie man zu einem machthungrigen Diktator wurde. 

Sie schlug es an irgendeiner Seite auf und las. 

Der Pluralis Majestatis, Mäjestätsplural. Personen, die sich für mehr Wert halten, als andere, sprechen von sich selbst in der Mehrzahl. 

Amelia dachte einige Augenblicke über das nach, was sie gerade gelesen hatte. In der Mehrzahl. Keine schlechte Idee. 

Sie versuchte sich ein wenig daran zu gewöhnen. 

„Wir sind die Herrscherin der Welt. Wir mögen Kaffe. Unsere Sonnenbrille ist kaputt. Wir tragen keine Socke. Oh nein, das würden wir nie tun, so ein Wurm sind wir ja nicht. Moment mal... Wurm??????????"

Reviews, bitte, bitte, bitte, schaut's wie nett ich frag... seht ihr meine Hundeaugen? *puppy eyes* 

Danke, danke, danke, ach, ich fühle mich so geehrt, dass gerade ich den Literaturnobelpreis bekomme. Aber das habe ich natürlich nicht nur mir selbst zuzuschreiben, ich wurde unterstützt von so vielen tollen Leuten... Da würde ich zuerst einmal **Remy-Chan** danken wollen. Und **Rave Starm** (freut mich, dass ich deinen Tag gerettet hab. Fühle mich echt und ehrlich geschmeichelt). Ich möchte ja hier nicht ausschweifen, aber da wäre noch meine Mamsi, **Silver**, welche hier nie reviewt, weil sie das alles in der Schule liest. (Und ich bin auch noch so dämlich und drucks ihr aus...) Gott, Jesus, Nirvana (grenzgenial!!!!!) und **Narcissa**(ich kann dich vollkommen verstehen. Aber freuen wir uns. Im April sind wahrscheinlich Neuwahlen, und wir haben noch länger keine Regierung als die Amis bei der letzten Wahl, JUHU *zynisches Lachen*) Außerdem noch Gott, und Jesus, und meiner Mamsi, und habe ich schon den Anwalt meines Vaters erwähnt? Ich kenne ihn zwar nicht, bin mir aber sicher dass er existiert...

Wie ihr seht kann ich besser Dankesreden schreiben als Julia Roberts. Bin ein richtiges Multitalent. 

Ich glaube ich werde mich jetzt lieber verabschieden, bevor ich noch vollkommen abhebe. Sollte mir vielleicht auch ein bisschen Valium besorgen...

*bemused grin* bye-byyyyyye

Ri


	7. Kapitel 7: das Marihuana, die Freiheitss...

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: Okay, sie gehören mir nicht. Na und? Who cares?

Author's note: BITTE LESEN, nicht dass ihr mich alle für total ungebildet haltet: in den Absatz, wo Sev seine Geschichte erzählt habe ich 7 Fehler eingebaut, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe. Wer will kann schaun ob er/sie sie findet. (Falls euch auch grad so fad is wie mir...)

Und wegen der Sache mit dem Stock: Man müsste CoS im Kino gesehn haben um das zu verstehen. Ich will den Film ja niemandem verderben od. so, aber Lucius zieht da aus seinem Stock einen Zauberstab hervor. Und ich hab mir halt im Kino erwartet, dass etwas anderes passiert...um herauszufinden was, müsst ihr einfach weiterlesen.

Die Marihuana-Geschichte is Freunden von einer Freundin von mir passiert, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht nur so eine urban legend is. Jedenfalls fand ich sie ganz witzig. 

Sorry dass ich so lang nix mehr geschrieben hab, aber ich war damit beschäftigt meine Mathe-Schularbeit voll zu verhauen,  

Ri

Kapitel 7: das Marihuana, die Freiheitsstatue, und der Stock__

Severus Snape wurde langsam aber sicher ungeduldig. Es klopfte an seine Tür. Seit einer halben Stunde. Ohne Unterbrechung. Niemand kam rein. Und er war an seinen Schreibtischsessel gefesselt.

Hagrid war vor zwei Stunden zu Besuch gewesen, und hatte den armen Sev in diesem Zustand hinterlassen. 

Seine Geduld ging dem Ende zu. Er würde ja brüllen, hätte er nicht einen Apfel im Mund. Welcher Trottel würde wohl so lange anklopfen. 

_Moment mal! Ich kenne diese Art von Klopfen!_ dachte Severus auf einmal. _Es klingt irgendwie...aristokratisch._

Mit einem Knall flog die Tür auf, und Dumbledore trat ein. Sev runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann bemühte sich der alte Sack zu klopfen? Und noch dazu eine halbe Stunde?

„Hey, Severus, schau mal wen ich klopfend vor deiner Tür gefunden habe!" krächzte der Direktor. „Dachte nur ich lass ihn vielleicht rein. Nanu, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Mblgmbl mhm-m mhmglmb phhhhhlbm glblm."

„Äh, ja. Weißt du was? Ich glaube du nuschelst in letzter Zeit ein wenig. Du solltest wirklich nicht mit vollem Mund reden. Ist unhöflich."

Snape starrte den alten Mann ungläubig an. 

„Mhmbl glmbl umph." Er versuchte auf dem Sessel auf und ab zu hüpfen. Es gelang ihm nicht. 

„Weißt du was Severus? Ich glaube ich nehme dir den Apfel aus dem Mund, wenn du es schon nicht tust, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse deswegen." der senile Alte ging auf den armen Severus zu und entfernte den Apfel.

„Danke Albus" sagte er. (auf englisch könnte ich sagen ‚he sneered' aber nööööö, im Deutschen geht das ja nicht...)

„Oh bitte. Äh, wieso bist du gefesselt?"

Snape wurde rot. „Äh, weißt du, also, das is eine ganz verrückte Geschichte, ja, hah! Also, ich geh da unschuldig ein bisschen am Waldrand spazieren, da kommt auf einmal so ein riesiger Vogel, der schnappt mich und trägt mich in die Luft, und also, und (Wortwiederholung Sev. Das gibt eine fünf in Rhetorik.) Also, ja, der hat mich dann in sein Nest gesetzt, und wollte mich seinen Jungen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Aber ich konnte einen der kleinen Vögel mit meinem Zauberstab ähm, ja_, Accio_, na, du weißt schon, lahmlegen, und dann, dann hab ich ein anderes Mistvieh getreten, das war dann auch k.o., aber das dritte, das hat meinen Zauberstab gefressen, und ich war total hilflos, also bin ich vor lauter Verzweiflung aus dem Nest gesprungen, und du glaubst mir nicht, wie ich gestaunt hab, als ich gesehn hab wo das Nest war: auf dem Entire State Building! Ich hab mir gedacht: 'Scheisse Sev, du bist in New York gelandet'. Auf einmal hat die Freiheitsstatue angefangen sich zu bewegen, und ist quer durch New York gerannt, also zuerst hat sie Hollywood niedergetrampelt, dann ist sie an der Fifth Avenue gestanden und hat raufgegriffen, und mich von dem Wolkenkratzer runtergehoben. Die is mit mit durch halb Amerika gerannt: Chicago, Houston, Birmingham, New Orleans, du glaubst mir gar nicht wo ich überall war. Na jedenfalls, irgendwann ist dann so eine Frau gekommen, die hat mich der Statue abgekauft und wollte mich zu ihrem Sexsklaven machen, und hat mich an einem Stuhl festgebunden und geknebelt, aber ich konnte sie überlisten und hab sie dazu gebracht sich selbst im Kühlschrank einzusperren, und bin Richtung Heimat gehüpft, durch den Atlantik geschwommen, und Mann, ich hab den Mariannengraben passiert, naja, dann nach England, und hier bin ich."

Dumbledore und Lucius Malfoy, der die Person gewesen war, die eine halbe Stunde lang geklopft hatte starrten ihn fasziniert an. 

„Oh" sagte Lucius, aristokratisch natürlich.

„Oh" sagte Dumbledore. „Und Hagrid sagte mir ich sollte mal nach dir schaun, weil er glaubte vergessen zu haben dich loszubinden. Ha. Na, _der_ hat mir da aber eine Lügengeschichte aufgetischt. Sagte er und du, ihr hättet, naja, das kam mir gleich ein wenig unglaubwürdig vor."

Er dachte einen Moment nach und fügte dann hinzu: (das ist jetzt völlig irrelevant für die Geschichte, aber es macht mir Spass, Dinge die ich erzählt bekomme hier einzubringen. Is ne total kranke Geschichte, aber wirklich passiert. Nicht mir! Also wen's nicht interessiert, der kann den Absatz ja überspringen) „Dazu fällt mir eine tolle Geschichte ein: ich war in den Ferien bei einer Bekannten, und deren Sohn und drei Freunde, die waren total bekifft, also auf Marihuana, und sind abends nach der Disco mit dem Auto heimgefahren. Dann sind sie an einen Kreisverkehr gekommen, und sind draufgekommen, dass das eigentlich witzig ist. Also haben sie mitten im Kreisverkehr den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt, und sind den Kreis rückwärts und in die falsche Richtung gefahren. Plötzlich gibt's einen Krach, und sie sind einem reingefahren. Der Typ regt sich voll auf und ruft die Polizei, während die vier totalen Schiss bekommen, und zitternd vor Angst in dem Auto sitzen bleiben. Ein Polizist kommt, lässt sich von dem anderen Mann erklären was passiert ist und geht dann zu dem Auto von dem Sohn von meiner Bekannten. Die vier sitzen drin und sagen „Wir waren's nicht, ehrlich!" der Polizist sagt: „Das glaub ich euch schon, der Typ hat mir erzählt ihr seids rückwärts im Kreisverkehr gefahren, da hab ich ihn amal ins Röhrl blasen lassen, naaaaa, 2,5 Promille!" Ist das nicht eine lustige Geschichte, hm? Sev?"

Severus sah verschlafen auf, und bemerkte, dass der Alte wohl eine Reaktion von ihm erwartete, worauf auch immer. Er hatte schon längst gelernt die Geschichten von dem alten Knacker irgendwie aus dem unendlichen Topf der die momentanen Geräusche beinhaltete mit einem Schöpflöffel herauszuholen. 

„Wirklich eine sehr interressante und lehrreiche Geschichte, Professor Dumbledore. Ich werde versuchen sie mir zu merken." 

Der Schulleiter nickte zufrieden. 

„Na, dann werde ich jetzt mal wieder gehen. Lucius" der alte nickte.

„Dumbledore" Lucius nickte aristokratisch. 

...und Dumbledore verließ das Zimmer durch die Tür. (Natürlich. Er wird es wohl kaum durch den Schrank verlassen haben)

Severus wollte sich gerade erheben, doch Lucius gebot ihm mit einer aristokratischen Geste sitzenzubleiben. 

Also blieb Severus sitzen. Nicht dass er sich von Lucius etwas vorschreiben lassen würde, nein, er doch nicht! Es war lediglich, Lucius hatte _den Stock_ dabei. Den schwarzen Stock, mit den silbernen Knauf am Ende. (da muss ich immer an Terry Pratchett denken: _‚A wizard's staff has a knob at the end...'_) 

Und eine unheimliche Begegnung der vierten Art mit _dem Stock_ lag wirklich nicht in Severus' Top Ten Liste der Dinge die er jetzt gerne tun würde. 

„Also Sev, ich habe deinen Brief bekommen..." sagte Lucius langsam und aristokratisch. 

Severus Snape ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er hatte befürchtet, dass diese Konversation kommen würde.

„Sag mir Sev," fuhr Lucius aristokratisch fort, „äh, also ich wars nicht. Ich habe seit Jahren keinen _Citronella_-Spruch mehr angewandt, und den _Pomus_–Fluch auch nicht. Ich hab dir wirklich keine Frucht angehext!"

Severus seufzte, und stand auf. In einer blitzschnellen und aristokratischen Bewegung zog Malfoy _den Stock_ auseinander, und warf das Holzende weg. Der Knopf und das Innenleben _des Stockes_ zeigten direkt auf Snape. 

Severus schluckte. Seine Nasenspitze befand sich nur einen halben Zentimeter entfernt von dem einen Ding, das alle an Lucius Malfoy fürchteten. Dem L.Malfoy-Spezial-Dildo(©1984, by Lucius Malfoy. All rights preserved)

Lucius verzog sein Gesicht zu einer aristokratisch fiesen Fratze. „Na Sevvie-Poo, ich hab doch gesagt du sollst sitzenbleiben!"

Harry Potter wachte im Gryffindor-Turm auf. Hatte er da etwa einen gellenden Schrei gehört? Oh, ja, das hatte er. Und jetzt war er glücklich. Jemand war in Gefahr! Jemand musste gerettet werden! Er konnte jemanden retten! Er war wieder in seinem Element!

Er sprang auf und lief die Treppen hinunter, und ging in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Schließlich blieb er vor einer Tür in den Verliesen im Keller stehen. 

Das ist es Harry! Hinter dieser Tür lauert wahrscheinlich Voldemort-schon wieder. Was hat er sich diesmal einfallen lassen?

Er drückte die Türklinke und betrat das Zimmer. Wenig später konnte man drei gellende Schreie hören.

„AAAAAAAHHH, Hilfe, Hilfe, nicht _der Stock_, nicht _der Stock_!"

„AAAAAAAHHH, Hilfe, die Welt geht unter, die vier Reiter der Apokalypse sind schon unterwegs, und zwei davon versuchen gerade _aufeinander_ zu reiten!"

„AAAAAAAHHH, Potter, sind das _rosa Elefanten_ auf deinem Pyjama????"

Es bleibt dem Leser überlassen sich vorzustellen welche Aussage von wem stammt. 

Jedenfalls verließen drei Gestalten so schnell wie möglich den Ort des Grauens, und zumindest eine davon wurde so schnell nicht mehr gesehen. 

Aber nach zwei Wochen schaffte Ron es schließlich Harry davon zu überzeugen dass es besser wäre wenn er von dem Baum herunterkäme. 

~~Ende~~des~~Kapitels~~

Okay, nochmal. Die Fehler in Sev's Erzählung sind beabsichtigt. Es sind insgesamt sieben. Wer sie alle findet kriegt genau gar nichts. Aber es is ein Zeitvertreib. 

Bye, Ri

Ps: Wie wär's mit einem Review? *hint, hint*


	8. Kapitel 8: Weihnachtsspecial

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling hat mir die Rechte zu Weihnachten geschenkt, haha! Sie gehören alle mir. Aber wer will kann Harry haben. Ich brauche ihn nicht. Obwohl...das Marketing...

NEIN! Ich bin nicht betrunken. Wirklich! Na gut, na gut, ich gebs zu, sie hat sie mir nicht geschenkt. Bleh, seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? Ihr habt mir meinen Weihnachtstraum zerstört!!!

Author's note: Murphy wird in diesem Kapitel erwähnt. Wer nicht weiß was das soll: es gibt da etwas, das heißt Murphy's law, also Murphys Gesetz, und das lautet: „If something can go wrong, it will go wrong" also auf Deutsch: „Wenn etwas schiefgehen kann, dann wird es schiefgehen." 

Have fun,

Ri

Kapitel 8: Das Weihnachtsspecial 

Hermione Granger saß zufrieden in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft einen Spruch zu finden, der McGonagall Durchfall verursachen würde, sobald sie Playwizards zu nahe kam.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin, und hob den ersten Stapel der Hefte auf, den sie sorgfältig mit 16.5.1994 – 16.5.1995 beschriftet hatte. Irgendwie kam es ihr mulmig vor in diesen Heftchen zu blättern. Sie waren schon teilweise achteinhalb Jahre alt, und wirkten damit fast antik. Hermione bemühte sich so ehrfürchtig wie möglich zu wirken, und die paar Ravenclaws zu ignorieren, die gerade ein Huhn rupften und den Boden mit Kreide bemalten.

Playwizards sind anders als Playboys. In Playwizards findet man auch so Sachen wie Sextipps, verschiedene, ah, nützliche Zaubersprüche, die den erotischen Fantasien auf die Sprünge helfen sollten (Man beachte den Konjunktiv: die Zeitschrieft hatte nämlich einige Zeit einen etwas seltsamen Editor gehabt, und zu seiner Zeit fand man auf diesen Seiten Sachen wie Sprüche, die einen in ein gigantisches Warzenschwein verwandelten. Hermione war nicht der Meinung, dass dies ‚Ein unglaublich erotisches Erlebnis der feinsten Art' war, wie die Überschrift es behauptete), die neuesten Stellungen (Professor McGonagall's Lieblingsrubrik), verschiedene Adressen für Gynäkologen und Entbindungskliniken, und wenn man die Zeitschrift abonnierte bekam man einmal im Jahr gratis den Beate-Uhse-Katalog zugeschickt.

Während Hermione gerade die Juni-Edition von 1994 sorgfältig las und jedes Wort und jedes Bild absorbierte, bemerkte sie plötzlich wie ein Schatten über ihre Schulter fiel. Sie drehte sich langsam um, obwohl sie eigentlich schon wusste, was sie erwarten würde. 

„Oh, Professor McGonagall, ich, hehe, habe sie gar nicht kommen hören, hehe..." sagte sie unsicher. 

Die ältere Lehrerin runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. 

„Prof. McGonagall? Was ist?" 

„Oh, nichts, ich wollte mir nur ein paar von den Heften ausleihen." Die Frau griff zu Hermione's Entsetzen nach einem besonders großen Stapel Hefte und verließ dann gebeugt und seltsam hüpfend die Bibliothek während sie irgendwas von einem ‚komischen Gefühl im Darm' murmelte. 

Hermione seufzte und sank wieder in ihren Sessel.

„Duuuuu, Harry?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Ron konnte verdammt nervig sein, wenn er wollte. Harry versuchte seit einer halben Stunde Ron zu ignorieren und hoffte, dass Besagter irgendwann einmal aufgeben würde. Er vergaß dabei, dass das eigentlich gar nicht möglich war. Er war immerhin Harry Potter und dass hieß, dass er immer bis aufs äußerste gequält, dreimal fast um die Ecke gebracht und einmal die Toilette runtergespült werden musste, bevor für eine kurze Zeit in seinem Leben wieder Ruhe einkehren würde. Es war bis jetzt immer so gewesen. Und es würde nie anders sein. 

Irgendwann sah Mr. Superintelligent das auch ein, und sagte „Was ist denn Ron?" zu dem nervigen Etwas, das die ganze Zeit an seinem Ärmel zupfte.

„Harry, was soll ich Hermione zu Weihnachten schenken? Es ist schon reichlich spät, weißt, du, und ich habe immer noch Nichts."

„Aber Ron, es ist doch noch ewig Zeit bis Weihnachten! Dir wird bis dahin schon noch was einfallen." Antwortete Harry, der sich bemühen musste die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme zu verbergen, während Ron ihn schief und mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue ansah. (Glaubt jah nicht, dass dies ein Zeichen des Erstaunens war. Eine so sophistizierte Geste ist nur Slytherins und anderen Personen die ich mag vorbehalten. Ron saß mit gehobener Augenbraue da, weil diese bereits den ganzen Tag so zubrachte. Und er hatte Neville sogar noch _gesagt_, dass man das ‚a' in dem Zauberspruch nicht so dehnen durfte...)

„Harry, heute ist der vierundzwanzigste Dezember." Bemerkte er schließlich.

„WAS???????? HEUTE IST DER VIERUNDZWANZIGSTE UND KEINER HAT MIR WAS GESAGT??????" schrie er. 

„Ähm, Harry, du solltest das eigentlich wissen, immerhin war gestern der dreiundzwanzigste, und vorgestern der zweiundzwanzigste, und so weiter und so weiter. Außerdem schreibst du immer das Datum auf deine Hausaufgaben, und vorgestern haben die Weihnachtsferien angefangen. Du hast mir gestern noch gesagt wie sehr du dich auf...Harry???? Wo bist du hin?" Ron blinzelte verwirrt. Keine Spur von Harry. Hm, seltsam. Vielleicht war er ja entführt worden. Das würde sicher lustig werden...

Die Große Halle war festlich geschmückt und erinnerte ziemlich an den Verbotenen Wald, Dank Hagrid, welcher sich bemüht hatte die Dekoration so authentisch wie möglich wirken zu lassen, und daher nicht nur einen Weihnachtsbaum sondern gleich sieben angeschleppt hatte, und weiters noch dreitausend Liter Schnee, ein paar Eichhörnchen, einen Elch, eine Bärenfalle, eine komische dunkle Kreatur, von der keiner wusste was sie eigentlich war, einen Zentauren (und eine künstliche Projektion des Mars um den Zentauren bei Laune zu halten), einen halb erfrorenen Ribiselstrauch, Rotkäppchen und eine SIKMT (**S**tation für **I**nterstellare **K**ommunikation und **M**aterien**T**ransfer). 

Dies alles störte keinen, und es wunderte sich auch niemand darüber. Was alle etwas lächerlich fanden war die Gummischlange, die in eine Damenstrumpfhose gestopft war, und zusätzlich mit einer Ray-Ban und Gummisaugnoppen, welche sie am Kronleuchter festhielten in der Halle herumbaumelte. Das faszinierende an der ganzen Sache war, dass es in der Großen Halle eigentlich gar keinen Kronleuchter gab. Das Phänomen hat mit der Hüttenkäse'schen Theorie des Raum-Zeit-Ort-Aggregatszustand-Temperatur-Luftdruck-Luftfeuchtigkeit-Windgeschwindingkeit-Sexuelle Spannung-Giftmüll-Kontinuums zu tun, wobei allerdings schon die Fundamental-Hypothese besagten Kontinuums so komplex und schwierig zu verstehen ist, dass nicht einmal Professor Hüttenkäse sie begreift, und deswegen nicht genauer auf diesen Punkt eingegangen wird.

Die verhältnismäßig fröhlichen Stimmen der älteren Slytherins tönten durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum, während die Kleinen andächtig lauschten, wie Pansy Parkinson eine alte Slytherin-Ballade vortrug, in der der Weihnachtsmann, schwule Rentiere, ein paar Molotow-Cocktails, ein paar Unverzeihliche Flüche und seltsamerweise eine Gummiente eine wichtige Rolle spielten.

Draco Malfoy saß währenddessen in der Ecke und summselte eines der traditionellen Malfoy-Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin.

_Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsmann,_

_Kommt mit seinem Wagen_

_Zündet euer Häuschen an_

_Will auch mal Spass haben_

_Funkelt alles hell im Schein_

_Von dem kleinen Feuerlein_

_Lacht sich dieser fette Sack_

_Vor Blödheit fast die Eier ab_

Er wußte nicht wieso, aber er musste bei dem Lied immer an Dumbledore denken.

Harry Potter war gerade auf dem Weg, um seinen Freund Hagrid zu besuchen. Hermione und Ron hatten sich ob des Gedankens an Hagrids berühmt-berüchtigter Kokusnussmakronen früh genug eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, und so wanderte der arme Harry (eine Runde Mitleid für Harry...oooooooooooch) alleine über die mit Schnee bedeckten Wiesen von Hogwarts. Er hoffte nur Hagrid würde diesmal die Schalen aus den Makronen weglassen. Harry bezweifelte es, aber er versuchte nach dem Motto „Hoffnung macht möglich" zu leben, und einfach zu vergessen, dass ein gewisser Murphy je existiert hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Laute Stimmen. Laute Stimmen waren kein gutes Zeichen. Harry war in letzter Zeit psychisch äußerst labil, und laute Stimmen verängstigten ihn. 

„Sog amol, jetzat bist wirklich durchdraht, oda wos? Oida, her auf damit! Scheissn, jetz... naaa, net de Vorhänge! Dambldor, her auf. Kimm, mir gehn jetzt an schenen Wissky trinken, und du herst auf de Hittn in Brand zu steckn, wos sogst dazu?"

Harry versuchte aus dem seltsamen Dialekt von Hagrid einige halbwegs brauchbare Informationen herauszufiltern, was vor sich ging, aber wenn man voll dauerstoned Dank einer ordentlichen Dosis Valium ist und die Gehirnmasse einer halben Tomate aus Holland hat ist das nicht so einfach. 

Harry jedenfalls verstand es erst als er es sah. Glaubte er jedenfalls. Da stand Hagrid und gestikulierte wild. Und da stand Dumbledore und zündete Hagrids Haus an und lachte. Harry hatte genug gesehen. Er drehte sich um und inspizierte die nahegelegenen Bäume mit entschlossener Miene. Schließlich zeigte er auf eine Tanne mit einigen tiefhängenden Ästen und sagte „Du!" 

Dann ging er darauf los, und kletterte auf den bequemsten von ihnen. Er würde da so schnell nicht mehr hinunterkommen. 

Ginny Weasley saß im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und sah zu wie Ron, Hermione und Neville einen großen, grünen Tannenbaum durch die Tür zogen und ihn in der Mitte des Raumes aufstellten.

„Hey, Ginny, sieh mal her was wir hier haben. Wir haben uns gesorgt wo Harry war und sind zu Hagrid gegangen. Auf dem Weg sind wir Dumbledore begegnet und er hat uns erlaubt einen Baum aufzustellen. Er war allerdings 'n bisschen komisch drauf, Dumbledore mein ich. Sein Bart war angesengt. Naja, jedenfalls, unser eigener Tannenbaum. Hilfst du ihn zu dekorieren?" 

Ginny blinzelte. Sie war Ron eigentlich gewohnt, aber manchmal überraschte es sie doch wieviel er innerhalb von drei Sekunden sagen konnte. 

„Okay" sagte sie langsam, und begann rote und goldene Kugeln heraufzubeschwören, um sie am Baum zu befestigen. 

Auf einmal tönte aus dem Baum heraus eine Stimme: „Hey du Blödmann, tu die Kugel da weg." 

Im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es plötzlich totenstill. Ron, der der Stimme am nähsten gewesen war fiel vor Schreck auf seine vier Buchstaben und stotterte vor sich hin. „D-d-d-du k-ka-kakaka-kannst sp-rechen?"

„Ja mann, und ich komm mir vor wie ein verdammter _Christbaum_ mit dem ganzen Zeugs auf mir drauf."

„A-a-aber das sollst du ja auch. Du du bist ein Christbaum"

„Was? Du wagst es mich einen Christbaum zu nennen? Mich?"

„Ähm naja, weißt du, du solltest dich damit abfinden. Wir, wir lassen dich jetzt allein, und du kannst nachdenken und...tun, äh, wasimmer Christbäume halt so machen." Und damit scheuchte Ron alle aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Während Ginny durch die Gänge wanderte fragte sie sich wieso die Stimme des Baumes so vertraut geklungen hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals zuvor mit Grünzeugs geredet zu haben. Ausser natürlich damals mir Hermione als Harry einen kleinen Ausflug in die Zweidimensionalität gemacht hatte. Und Draco hängte immer noch überall in der ganzen Schule Fotos davon auf.

Harry bebte vor Zorn. _Er_, der Held der gesamten Zaubererwelt! Ein Christbaum! Es war nicht zu fassen. 

Professor Snape stand vor der Lehrertoilette und versuchte McGonagall dazu zu bewegen sich einen Korken in eine Körperöffnung zu schieben und endlich Platz für ihn zu machen. Er hatte bis jetzt kein Glück gehabt. Mc Gonagall litt anscheinend an einer äußerst bedenklichen Form von Diarrhoe, auch Durchfall genannt. Dauerdünnschiss würde dem ganzen allerdings erst den richtigen Touch geben. 

Snape drehte sich und sah vorsichtig in Richtung Schülertoilette. Nein, das könnte er nicht tun. Er wusste, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Die Sprüche, er würde sie nicht ertragen können, soviel war sicher. 

Er erinnerte sich noch an seine eigene Schulzeit, und wusste, er war genauso gewesen.

flashback zu Sevvie's wilden Zeiten als Jugendlicher 

Ein dreizehnjähriges Kind auf dem Klo, nachdem es einen nicht ganz so bravourös verlaufenen Test zurückbekommen hat. Ein Stift in der Hand. Eine kurze Denkpause. Dann öffnet es den Stift, fängt an die Wand zu bekritzeln. Erst zaghaft, dann immer mutiger. _Dumbledore ist doof blöd idiotisch schwul fett ein Säufer steht hinter mir...oh oh..._

/flashback zu Sevvie's wilden Zeiten als Jugendlicher

TBC 

Author's Notes: Zuerst einmal: Dankedankedankedanke für die zahlreichen Reviews und das positive Feedback. 

Dann: Falls Interesse besteht wird die Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts noch etwas länger andauern und ein Weihnachtsball veranstaltet, auch wenn Weihnachten eigentlich schon vorbei ist.

Drittens: Es tut mir sehr leid, dass das Kapitel so lang gebraucht hat, ich verspreche dass in Zukunft keine so langen Wartepausen sein werden, wenn nix dazwischen kommt. Ich war nur total beschäftigt: Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen, dann ausprobieren, dann snowboarden, dann Mathe lernen (L bin momentan, ähm, nicht ganz positiv...) ahem, ich hoffe ihr versteht das!

I love you guys, ach ja, apropos, meine Freundin Silver hat mich dazu überredet das ganze auf Englisch zu übersetzten. Bin grad dabei an Kapitel 1 zu arbeiten. Wer Lust hat und englisch spricht kann ja mal nach „Die, Harry Potter" Ausschau halten. Könnte allerdings noch ein bisschen dauern. 

C ya, love,

Ri


	9. Kapitel 9:Es weihnachtet noch immer

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

****

Disclaimer: Sie gehören ihr. Basta.

****

Author's note: 

Dehydration = wenn dem Körper zuviel Wasser entzogen wurde, tritt ein, wenn man zuviel kotzt oder Durchfall hat.

Ich habe wirklich nichts gegen Inuit, und ich hoffe niemand denkt ich wäre rassistisch oder so, ich finde es lediglich seltsam so viele Worte für Schnee zu haben und mache mich eben ein bisschen drüber lustig. Okay, es ist vielleicht nicht wirklich lustig, aber Scheiß drauf. 

Es mag vielleicht auffallen, dass diese Geschichte im Laufe der Zeit immer dämlicher wird, aber ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen, sie schreibt sich wie von selbst.

have fun,

Ri

Kapitel 9: Es weihnachtet noch immer 

Ganz Hogwarts saß in der Großen Halle und frühstückte. Das ist eigentlich eine Lüge. Alle Schüler und fast alle Lehrer von Hogwarts früstückten dort. Professor McGonagall saß immer noch auf der Toilette und litt an akuter Dehydration. 

Jedenfalls kam auf einmal eine ziemlich malträtiert aussehende Eule hereingeflogen, stieß gegen einen Kerzenleuchter und fiel in den Schoß eines ziemlich verdutzt aussehenden Ravenclaw Siebtklässlers. Er nahm die Eule in die Hand, schrie „Hey, Weasley, dein Scheissvieh hat schon wieder mein Porridge ruiniert" und warf die Eule quer durch die Große Halle.

Ron Weasley fing Errol, die Familieneule der Weasleys auf und sah sich den Brief an, der an dessen Bein befestigt war.

__

Lieber Ron, 

ich hoffe du wechselst täglich deine Unterhosen und passt gut auf Ginny auf. Uns geht es soweit gut, allerdings hat dein Vater sich entschlossen einige Arbeit über die Ferien zu machen, ihr könnt also nicht nach Hause kommen. 

Viele Grüße, sag Hallo zu Harry und Hermione, gib Ginny von mir einen Kuss und schlage Fred und George, sie werden es verdient haben, 

Mom

Ron faltete den Brief zusammen und sah Hermione und Ginny rechts und links von sich an. „Wir können nicht nach Hause, ich soll euch grüßen, äh, und Harry auch. Um, ah, hm, wo ist er eigentlich? Hab ihn schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen."

Hermione und Ginny wurden rot. „Harry, ach ja, den hatte ich ganz vergessen" stammelte Hermione verlegen.

Es war wahr. Ganz Gryffindor hatte Harry vergessen, seit sie diesen ‚coolen' sprechenden Christbaum hatten, und ihre ganze Freizeit damit verbrachten, diesen bei Laune zu halten. Er war nämlich extrem launisch und sprach die ganze Zeit nur von der ‚guten alten Zeit' als er noch Wurzeln gehabt hatte. 

„Ach, Scheiss auf Harry. Wer braucht den schon? Wir haben ja jetzt einen sprechenden Baum" sagte schließlich irgendwer, und alle stimmten irgendwem zu. 

Die Basilika Amelia lag in ihrem eigenen kleinen Refugium und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Mann, sie sah echt smart aus, so richtig böse, fies, gemein aber auch intelligent, vielleicht hinterlistig.

Sie würde es allen zeigen, sie würde sie töten, metzeln, allerdings vorher noch ein wenig einschüchtern. Es gab nur noch eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit, die ihr im Weg stand: Kein Schwein verstand was sie sagte. Aber auch dafür hatte sie eine Lösung gefunden...

Ginny Weasley saß in der Bibliothek und schmollte. Der verdammte Baum hatte den halben Vormittag versucht, sie anzumachen, und sie hatte ihm eine ordentliche Abfuhr verpasst. Seitdem waren einige Gryffindors nicht mehr so gut auf sie zu sprechen, und sie hatte sich verzogen. 

Auf einmal sah sie eine Schlange die eine rosa Schleife um den Hals trug und eine gleichfärbinge Sonnenbrille hinter sich herzog auf sich zu kriechen. 

Ginny blinzelte. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst dass Pansy Parkinson schon wieder ein neues Spielzeug hatte.

Die Schlange baute sich vor Ginny zu ihrer vollen Größe auf (in etwa 40 cm), zischte und wackelte komisch mit dem Kopf. 

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte das Gefühl dass das Tier sie erwartungsvoll ansah. 

Die Schlange wackelte noch einmal mit dem Kopf und begann dann wegzukriechen. Nach etwa einem Meter drehte sie sich um und sah Ginny nocheinmal an. 

Diese seufzte und sagte „Na gut, ich komme ja schon." und folgte der Schlange in einen abgelegenen Teil der Bibliothek.

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Zimmer und wollte gerade ein Buch lesen, als ihn ein seltsames Gefühl überkam. Es kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht was es war, bis _es_ einsetzte.

__

Es breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer über ganz Hogwarts aus. (Gut, ich gebe zu, Hogwarts ist aus Stein usw., aber es breitete sich trotzdem schnell aus)

Bald waren alle davon befallen, ausgenommen von McGonagall, (welche mittlerweile doch den Rat von Snape mit dem Korken angenommen hatte) und Dumbledore, welcher ein unglaubliches déjà vu hatte. 

Snape stand wieder im Lehrerarbeitsraum auf dem Tisch und sang eine Arie aus Carmen, doch diesmal war es „dans les ramparts de Seville" und die Lehrer sumselten die Orchestermelodie dazu. 

Dumbledore griff sich ans Hirn. _Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!_ dachte er. Eine halbe Minute später erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ja ein seniler alter Sack war und vergaß seinen eigenen Namen.

Die Basilika saß in der Bibliothek und sah entsetzt zu, wie das rotharrige Mädchen, das ihr gefolgt war anfing auf und ab zu hüpfen und in voller Lautstärke sang und nach Stunden der Tortur einfach abhaute. Das war nicht normal...

Einen halben Tag später, sprich, beim Abendessen, saßen alle Schüler und Lehrer erschöpft in ihren Sesseln und hörten dem zu, was McGonagall von sich gab.

„Alle mal herhören, ich –ach Scheiße, verdammter Korken- naja, also, ihr habt ja bereits alle vom Herz von Hogwarts gehört. Dies war der zweite Herzschlag. Es schlägt sehr langsam, am Anfang, doch es kann passieren, dass es immer schneller wird, bis es irgendwann zu angestrengt ist und es einfach zum Herzinfarkt kommt. Das Resultat wäre das Ende der Welt, aber lasst euch davon nicht stören. Vorausgesetzt dass keiner etwas dagegen unternimmt haben wir noch genug Zeit um unsere anderen Probleme zu bereinigen, also so in etwa drei Monaten oder vielleicht auch in vier.

„Jedenfalls macht euch nicht allzuviele Sorgen. Jeder muss irgendwann sterben, wieso nicht schon in drei Monaten? Also geht auf eure Zimmer, holt euch ein bisschen Valium, und freut euch an der Schönheit der Welt."

Ginny stöhnte. Nicht schon wieder. Sie sah über die anderen Tische hinweg und ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen trafen die Eisgrauen von Draco Malfoy. Sie sagten ganz deutlich „Rückzug. Wir verziehen uns." 

Ginny widersprach nicht. Sie stand auf und verließ die Große Halle schnellen Schrittes, bevor die Nachricht noch in die Erbsenhirne der anderen Schüler eingesickert war. 

In der Halle stieß sie mit Malfoy zusammen, welcher sie am Ärmel packte und sagte: „Komm mit, ich weiß ein sicheres Versteck!"

Ron Weasley stürmte wie jeder andere Schüler auch in sein Zimmer und schluckte ein paar Valium. 

Eine halbe Stunde später kam er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und rief: „Hey Baum, die Welt wird untergehen, ist das nicht cool? Hier, nimm auch ein paar von dem Zeug." Und damit reichte er dem Baum ein paar Packungen Valium. 

Eine blasse Hand kam aus den Zweigen zum Vorschein und schnappte sie sich.

Ron sah die Hand konzentriert an und versuchte für einen Moment durch die dicken Nebelschwaden des Beruigungsmittels hindurch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Erstaunlicherweise glückte ihm das auch.

„Hey Baum" sagte er deshalb. „Du hast genauso dreckige und abgekiefelte Fingernägel wie Harry"

Harry Potter saß in seinem Baum und verdrehte die Augen. Dann riss er die erste Packung Valium auf und drückte alle Pillen heraus, um sie auf einmal zu schlucken.

Albus Dumbledore stand an seinem Fenster und befestigte eine seltsam aussehende Raketenabschussrampe am Fensterbrett. 

Dann legte er eine große Rakete darauf, an der er einige Taue befestigt hatte, mit denen er sich schließlich selbst an der Rakete befestigte.

Schließlich nahm er ein Feuerzeug zur Hand und zündete die Zündschnur an, just in dem Moment als Severus Snape ins Zimmer gestürzt kam.

Dumbledore kicherte albern. Wieso sah Snape denn so fett aus? Irgendwie wie eine im 4. Monat schwangere...

„Professor Dumbledore, was machen sie da?" fragte Snape entsetzt.

„Ich will die Welt sehen!" kicherte Dumbledore vergnügt.

Und das war das letzte, was er sagte, bevor die Rakete mit einem lauten Knall startete und Dumbledore vorerst in die Stratosphäre beförderte.

Am Nordpol ging gerade ein kleines Eskimomädchen von Yktangizxt (zu Deutsch: Schnee) nach Ewqrtmhsbvaaah (Schnee), und als sie an Happränjigl (Schnee) vorbeiwanderte, hatte sie einen Geistesblitz. Es war schon immer ihr Bestreben gewesen, seit sie das Uizáatrpieaeg-pga (weißer, glänzender fester Schnee – Alter) erreicht hatte, alle Menschen glücklich zu machen. Und jetzt hatte sie die entsprechende Idee! 

Sie drehte sofort um, um es lhabd afrtzloiiie (großer Schnee) zu erzählen, als plötzlich zwei Meter vor ihr eine kichernde Sternschnuppe einschlug.

„Agrtzui Tlagag!" rief sie erschrocken (heiliger Schnee auf dem ein Eisbär sein Geschäft erledigt hat)

Die Sternschnuppe kicherte immer weiter. Das Mädchen, dessen Name übrigens Toëgála (kleiner im Dunkeln glitzernder Schnee) war, ging vorsichtig ein Stückchen näher auf die kichernde Sternschnuppe zu. 

„Egi? Oglzki agra? tglre? Etg-oihe lksyd-e-ruz? Hut _qir_. Oglzki mad ljad! Uied-ljad, Sntáa.

(Hallo? Sternschnuppe die kichert? Geht es dir gut? Was ist denn los mit dir? Oh _nein_. Du bist keine Sternschnuppe! Du bist es schon wieder, Weihnachtsmann.)

„Das nennst du ein sicheres Versteck?"

„Was hast du denn? Du bist wohlbehütet hier, glaubs mir!"

„Okay," Ginny seufzte „ich sitze im Keller von Hogwarts, noch dazu in dem Teil, der von dieser seltsamen, unheimlichen Sorte von Wesen bewohnt wird, wie nennt man sie nochmal? Ach ja, Slytherins" mit jedem Wort das das rothaarige Mädchen sagte nahm die Prozentzahl an Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme zu. Exponentiell. „noch dazu in einem von den Slytherin Schlafräumen. Und wenn das noch nicht genug ist, ist es zufälligerweise auch noch das Schlafzimmer von dem psychotischsten von allen, und weißt du was das Schlimmste ist? Er ist auch noch da. Draco Malfoy, die Person von der kleine Kinder hoffen ihm nie im Schlafanzug zu begegnen. A-haha. Sehr sicher. Ich fühle mich wie an Gottes Busen geschmiegt. Nur eine kleine Sache: definiere mir bitte mal, was du unter dem Wort unsicher verstehst?" sie hob eine Augenbraue fragend an.

Draco Malfoy, die Person der kleine Kinder vielleicht nicht aber junge Frauen ganz bestimmt im Schlafanzug begegnen wollten (a/n: obwohl...wieso sollte er sich überhaupt die Mühe machen einen anzuziehen...) blinzelte. Das war das Maximum an gezeigter Überraschung die man von ihm erwarten konnte. „Unsicher? Hm, ich würde mal sagen, wenn man von einer Horde gruseliger, blutdürstiger, dämlicher Todesser umgeben ist, die beim Geruch eines Kinderpunsches schon anfangen zu schwanken und drei davon getrunken haben, deren Anführer so gut sieht wie ein scharfsichtiger Maulwurf, die noch dazu aus Dänemark stammen und die Worte ‚Ich bin Draco Malfoy und nicht Harry-Scheiss-Potter' nicht verstehen, umgeben ist-„

Ginny unterbrach ihn hier. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich habs verstanden. Ich fühle mich schon wie ein Lämmchen unter vielen Schäfern."

„Oh, dabei war ich noch gar nicht fertig. Du hättest wenigstens noch die Passage mit dem Einlauf, dem Korkenzieher, dem Klostopfer und dem riesigen rosa Lolli abwarten können!"

„Ach halt die Klappe. Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, mit der Anzahl an Valium die Pansy Parkinson vorhin geschluckt hat hätte man Attila's gesamtes verdammtes Heer für drei Jahre ins Elysium schicken können!"

Draco grinste. „Oder Potter auf Lebenszeit ins Palatschinken-Paradies" (a/n: das ist ein kleines Wortspiel, für den, ders nicht weiß: in Österreich gibt es eine Restaurantkette, die Palatschinken-Paradies heißt, und, wie der Name schon sagt Palatschinken mit allen möglichen Füllungen verkauft)

„Was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, wir hätten vorher noch kurz zu den Küchen rennen sollen und uns ein paar Vorräte holen"

„Das wäre zu riskant gewesen. Hast du vergessen daß wir gerade noch in letzter Sekunde hier hereingekommen sind?"

Ginny seufzte erneut. „Ja, ich weiss, du hast Recht. Um Gottes Willen, ich werde mich zu Tode langweilen. Ich sitze eingesperrt und von einer Horde glücklicher Menschen belagert in einem Raum, und die einzige Person die mir Gesellschaft leistet ist Draco Malfoy! Ich fass es nicht! Okay, wir teilen das Zimmer in zwei Hälften: da drüben ist deine, hier meine."

Draco protestierte „Das ist unfair! Du hast viel mehr Platz, ausserdem steht mein Bett auf deiner Seite!"

„Das ist nicht dein Bett, das ist jetzt meins. Und ich werde glaube ich eine Trennwand oder sowas heraufbeschwören, damit du auf deiner Seite bleibst!"

„_Mann_, Mädchen! Was ist los? Glaubst du ich werde dich umbringen?" fragte Draco genervt.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hast du das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit versucht."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist verdammt nachtragend"

Toëgála gab sich wirklich Mühe, den rzagho (Schnee mit altem, senilem, komischen Kauz drin) von der Sternschnuppe loszulösen. Es ist bekannt dass die Inuit über 200 verschiedene Wörter für Schnee haben. Das gilt für die normalen Inuit. Die Nordpol-Inuit, die sich selbst Zreikuit (Menschen die im Norden leben wo viel Zr-Schnee ist) sind das magische Volk derer, die von den meisten Menschen Eskimos genannt werden. Sie haben über 100.000 Worte für Schnee.

„He, du" sie stieß den alten Mann, der mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu kichern mit dem Fuß an.

„Eh?" fragte er mit dem dämlichsten Gesichtsausdruck, den Toëgála je gesehen hatte. 

„Ernst sei!" sagte sie. Der Mann wurde sofort ernst.

„Was hier du machst?" fragte sie. Sie hatte vor ein paar Jahren vom Weihnachtsmann zwar die deutsche Sprache gelernt, wollte aber immer noch nichts von Satzbau hören. Sie übersetzte weiterhin Wort für Wort die Zreikutang (ratet Mal: wenn Zreikuit das Volk ist, was könnte dann Zreikutang sein? Hm...schwierig). Das einzige was sie sich bis jetzt angewöhnt hatte war etwa 95,736% der ihr bekannten Wörter für Schnee nur mit Schnee zu übersetzten. 

„Hm, ich weiß nicht was ich hier mache. Weiß gar nicht so recht wer ich bin. Hast du eine Ahnung?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein. Mein Sklave jetzt du bist. Mit du kommst. Nach Gora-Bkaljrwlnt." Die Zreikutang war vielleicht eine Sprache, die schwierig auszusprechen war, aber die Bedeutung eines Wortes war in Schwarz-Weiss-Tönen relativ leicht einzuordnen. Ein Wort mit wenigen Vokalen stellte etwas Schlechtes dar, ein Wort mit vielen Vokalen hingegen hatte 100%ig eine positive Bedeutung. Sex zum Beispiel hieß aaaaioaueiá.

„Soso, dein Sklave. Hm, interessant. Was ist ein Sklave? Bekommen Sklaven Bonbons? Und was ist Gora-Bambam?"

„Gora-Bambam Stadt mit String-Tangas in Rot ist."

„Au ja, da will ich hin!"

„Aber nach Gora-Bkaljrwlnt wir gehen. Das ist Stadt mit hässlichem braunen Schnee. Aber Lüge ist. Gora-Bkaljrwlnt schöne Stadt ist. Einwohner nur dumm sind. Sonnenbrillen tragen."

„Ah."

„O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum, -„ Seamus unterbrach Ron an diesem Punkt mit der Frage „Besingst du jetzt den Baum oder Hermione?"

„-wie rot sind deine Socken!" 

„Ah, der Baum. Hermione's Socken sind pink und haben Schweinchen drauf" 

„Gar nicht wahr! Sie sind grün und haben Blätter drauf!"

„Stimmt gar nicht! Oliv mit Oliven!"

Professor Snape saß in seinem Arbeitsraum und starrte betrübt auf die Packung Valium. Da stand _„Achtung, teratogen!-Fruchtschädigend. Nicht bei Schwangerschaft einnehmen"_

„Vergiss es Malfoy! Egal wie langweilig mir ist, ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir schlafen!"

„Ach komm schon, sei nicht so prüde! Macht doch Spaß!"

„Nein."

„Bittebittebitte?"

„Nein. Zum letzten Mal. Ich warne dich!"

„Is ja gut, is ja gut"

„Gelb mit Sonne!"

„Blau mit Wasser!"

„Rot mit Feuer!"

„Rosa mit Barbie!"

„Braun mit SS-Sprüchen!"

„Grün mit Schimmel"

„Blau mit Snape"

...

...

...

__

tbc

Reviews, bittebittebitte! Sagt mir meinetwegen, was für ein Scheiß das ist, Hauptsache ihr sagt es mir!


	10. Kapitel 10: Eislaufschuhe, Konzertflügel...

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: Alle die in den Büchern vorkommen gehören J.K. Alle anderen MIR!!!!! **

**Author's Note: Was soll ich sagen? Das 'Dies Irae' stammt aus dem Gregoriansichen Choral und wird häufig in Requiems verwendet. (Ich mag am liebsten das 'Dies Irae' von W.A.Mozart) ich kann den Text nicht auswendig, aber es geht darum, dass die Apokalypse kommt, wir alle abkratzen werden, und unendliche Qualen uns erwarten wenn das jüngste Gericht tagt und der Richter weiß dass wir irgendwas böses gemacht haben. Ich bin verdammt. Mein Schicksal ist mir bekannt, und ich gestehe alles, bestreite nichts. Ich bin ein abgrundtief schlechter Mensch. Ich habe als Baby immer den anderen die Schnuller geklaut. I'M DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ahem, ja, sonst geht's mir gut, viel Spaß beim Lesen, hab jeden der das liest und nicht kotzen muss ganz doll lieb,

~Ri

Kapitel 10: Eislaufschuhe, Konzertflügel und Trillerpfeifen

Ginny Weasley lag auf Draco Malfoys Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Es war nicht einfach, ganz und gar nicht einfach. Sie war so in Versuchung geführt zu der Person in dem anderen Bett zu schleichen und zu...nein, das könnte sie nicht machen. Sie war immer noch Daddy's darling little girl, und nette, kleine, unschuldige Mädchen taten so etwas nicht, oder? 

Sie warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Form von Draco Malfoy, welcher in fötaler Position zusammengekauert auf Blaise Zabini's Bett lag. 

Sie drehte sich hastig wieder um und sagte sich „Denk nicht einmal daran, Virginia Weasley!"

Aber nach einiger Zeit hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie stand auf, nahm ihr Kissen, ging zu Draco und drückte es ihm ins Gesicht.

Einige Zeit passierte gar nichts, doch irgendwann begann er zu strampeln und riss das Kissen von seinen Atemöffnungen.

„Gottverdammte Scheiße, Weasley! Willst du mich umbringen?" fragte er, schwer atmend.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du schnarchst" sagte sie beiläufig. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen!"

Severus Snape saß überglücklich in seinem Arbeitsraum und sah auf die leeren Valium-Packungen. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Die Welt war wieder schön. Er würde es ihnen zeigen, diesen Valium-Fritzen. Ha! Nicht bei Schwangerschaft einnehmen! Was sollte schon passieren? Dass er einen Strahlemann zur Welt brachte? Mein Gott, man konnte dem Kind ja immer noch den Mund zunähen, wenn es zuviel grinste...

Albus Dumbledore war in der Zwischenzeit schwer damit beschäftigt Zreikutang zu lernen. Er saß mit Toëgála, seiner neuen Besitzerin in einem Schneehaufen oder Iglu oder wie auch immer man das nannte, er wusste es nicht, und versuchte seine Zunge zu schlucken, um das Wort für ‚Schwarzweiß' auszusprechen. 

„Gnarklllhjpwsdooooooooooooh" sagte er langsam.

„Nein, nein, nein, du das falsch machst, du ztgk!" (Schnee der nicht weiß dass Schnee weiß sein sollte und nicht pink)

„Es Gnarklhpwzsdjjjjjjjk heißt" die Zreikuit schienen keine Michael-Jackson Fans zu sein. 

Albus hatte noch nie so viele Konsonanten auf einem Fleck gehört.

...Das heißt, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemalso so viele Konsonanten auf einem Fleck gehört zu haben.

...Wer zum Teufel war Albus???

Hagrid mißmutig in den Überresten dessen herum, was einmal seine Hütte gewesen war. Er hob einige verkohlte Balken auf und warf sie in den Wald. Irgendwann hob er seufzend eine angekokelte Schachtel auf und seufzte. Er wusste was einmal darin gewesen war...es war so schön gewesen...

[Das Bild verschwimmt, fade out, fade in zu einer früheren Episode aus Hagrid's Leben]

Hagrid und Madame Maxime. Allein. Wenn man vergisst, dass hinter ihnen ein Schloss mit Hunderten von Schülern ist. Aber die zwei sind ja draußen. Vor dem See. Madame Maxime zieht eine Schachtel hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und sagt: "'ier, 'agrid, die sind für disch!"

Hagrid nimmt ihr die Schachtel aus der Hand, öffnet sie und sieht sich einem neuen Paar gigantischer Eislaufschuhe gegenüber, an deren Kufen sich das Sonnenlicht spiegelt und ihn blendet. "Jo mei, dankschen, Maxi, des is jo urlieb vo dir! Host du a so wölche?" 

Die meisten Leute dachten damals, dass das größte Problem zwischen den beiden war, dass Madame Maxime nicht zugeben wollte, Halbriesin zu sein. Das war eine glatte Lüge. Das größte Problem war ironischerweise die Sprache. Keiner von beiden verstand, was der andere sagte, aber jeder wusste doch irgendwie, irgendwann nach Stunden der Diskussion was gemeint war.

Diesmal geht es allerdings relativ fix.

Madame Maxime zieht sich ihre Eislaufschuhe an, Hagrid seine. Nach ein paar Minuten stehen sie beide auf dem Eis. Sie fahren elegante Kreise, Schnörksel, Pirouetten und Sprünge (dreifacher Axel) in Madame Maximes Fall und Hagrid sitzt meistens am Hinterteil und wundert sich, was er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht hat. 

In der Mitte ist ein Loch, damit die Meerleute im See ab und zu an die Oberfläche können, im Falle eines Notfalles.

Rundherum ist das Eis dünner. 

Madame Maxime steuert genau darauf zu. Sie fährt rückwärts, und lacht. 

Hagrid bemerkt die Gefahr, die auf sie zukommt. "Na, also Maxi Schatzl,  i was jetz ganz ehrlich net, ob des so a guate Idee is, wennst da foast."

Sie reagiert nicht.

"Oiso, bist da sicha dast do hiwüst? I man des is a bissl riskant, oda?"

Sie fährt immer noch weiter.

"Hasilein, oiso jetzat solltest schon amal wiada zruckkumman, okke?"

Sie fährt weiter, hört Hagrid offensichtlich nicht. Plötzlich fällt aus heiterem Himmel ein Klavier auf sie drauf, und sowohl sie als auch das Klavier versinken für immer im See.

[Flashback zur Gegenwart]

Hagrid wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Erinnerung tat immer noch weh. Und es war wirklich ein schönes Klavier gewesen. Ein pechschwarzer Konzertflügel mit Elfenbeintasten. Der Ravenclaw-Schüler, dem er gehört hatte, hatte extra für sein geliebtes Instrument eine Totenmesse veranstalten lassen, und die ganze Schule war anwesend gewesen. Selbst die Slyterins. Es war wirklich schwer sie davon abzubringen das "Dies Irae" immer und immer wieder zu singen. Besonders angetan schienen sie von der dritten Strophe gewesen zu sein, wo von der Rückkehr der Kreatur geredet wurde, und was sie anrichten würde.

Die Rede Dumbledore's war besonders ergreifend gewesen, daran konnte sich Hagrid bis heute noch erinnern.

"Auch wenn ich dem Trauernden seinen unsäglichen Schmerz nicht nehmen kann, so kann ich ihm doch sagen, dass es ein gutes Klavier war. Es ist jetzt bestimmt im Klavierhimmel, wo es nur von Profis angefasst wird, und nicht von banausigen Anfängern. Wir haben es alle sehr geliebt. Jeder mochte es, es war ein sehr beliebtes Klavier, das durch einen solch tragischen Unfall von uns genommen wurde. Auch wenn niemand weiß, was es dort in der Luft gemacht hat sind wir uns wohl alle sicher, wer das gemacht hat, und warum. Er wollte uns treffen, uns etwas Geliebtes aus dem Innersten entreißen, was ihm auch gelungen ist. Er-von-dem-ihr-nicht-wollt,dass-ich seinen-Namen-sage hat wieder zugeschlagen, und wir werden das nicht ungesühnt lassen, habe ich nicht Recht? Er wird büßen, für das was er getan hat. Er ist schon dabei, zu büßen. Ich hab ihm neulich bei der Pokerrunde seine Trillerpfeife geklaut, schaut her! Hehe, ich bin ja soooo fies!"

In etwa zur selben Zeit war unter den Reihen der Todesser ein heilloses Durcheinander ausgebrochen, keiner tat, was er tun sollte, und im Tagespropheten erschienen in Artikeln Sätze wie "...und über dem Haus des Zaubereiministers schwebte das Abbild einer Stechpalme und einer streunenden Katze. Überall liefen Todesser durch die Gegend, doch alle von ihnen entkamen. Augenzeugen zufolge soll man immer wieder eine Stimme sagen gehört haben 'Ruhe! Wo ist die Trillerpfeife, wo ist die Trillerpfeife?'. Die einzige verdächtige Person, die in der Nähe des Tatortes aufgegriffen werden konnte, war Lucius Malfoy, aber man konnte ihm nur eine Zivilstrafe wegen Crackkonsums anhängen, und einen Verweis wegen aristokratischen Verhaltens..."

Damals hatte das Chaos regiert. Heute regierte es immer noch, aber immerhin hatte Lucius Malfoy ein paar Wochen in einer Entzugsanstalt hinter sich gebracht und war nach Maßstäben des Gesetzes relativ clean.

Hagrid seufzte erneut und stellte die Box wieder weg. Er hatte sowieso nie eislaufen können.

"Sag mal Baum?" lallte Ron langsam.

"Ja?"

"Was machstn du so am Wochenende?"

"Keine Ahnung. In der Gegend rumstehn und nadeln, höchstwahrscheinlich. Wieso?"

"Ach, wollte nur wissen ob du Lust hast mit mir am Wochenende auszugehn oderso. Naja, aber wenns nicht geht..."

"Mhm. Ich passe nicht durch die Tür, und Füße hab ich auch keine!"

Ron beäugte den Baum einen Moment durch den Schleier einer ordentlichen Dosis Valium.

"Das...stimmt. Aber du hast ja Flügel. Das sollte eigenlich kein Problem sein."

"Jaaaaaaaaa"

Ginny Weasley war genervt. Es hatte alles nichs geholfen. Malfoy schnarchte immer noch. Da gab es nur noch eines. Sie hatte es einmal von Fred und George gelernt. Auf die harte Tour. 

Sie überlegte noch ein paar Momente, ob sie das wirklich tun sollte, und stellte fest, dass sie sich das in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig fragte. Mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung warf sie alle Gedanken weg und beschwor eine Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser. 

Dann platzierte sie sie, setzte sich hin und beobachtete was passierte. Lang musste sie nicht warten.

Toëgála und Albus standen mitten in Gora-Bkaljrwlnt, ohne dass Albus etwas davon mitbekam. Alles was er sah, war Schnee. Dicker weißer Schnee. 

Toëgála jedoch schien mehr zu sehen, das sie auf einmal wie aus dem nichts Verschwunden war, und ihren Kopf aus einem fast nicht sichtbaren Loch im Boden steckte. 

"Du kommst?" fragte sie ungeduldig, und war schon wieder verschwunden. 

Albus überlegte nicht lange und hüpfte in das Loch. Nach drei Versuchen hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, auch darin zu landen.

Wärhend Toëgála sich mit einem Mann namens Lurzk unterhielt, welcher vor einer hellen Ikea-Tür stand die etwas schief in den Angeln hing musterte Dumbledore seine Umgebung. Es war nichts Interessantes da, das es wert gewesen wäre, gemustert zu wesen, denn Dumbledore kaufte meistens seine Möbel aus dem Gebrauchtwarenladen. Er brauchte keine Nimbusschlüssel.

_tbc_

Okay, nochmal, wie immer,... ich würde mich über Reviews freuen! Und über ein ärztliches Attest, das mir belegt, dass ich physich nicht dazu imstande bin, in die Schule zu gehen, aber damit könnt ihr mir wahrscheinlich nicht helfen.

Cheerio, 

Ri


	11. Kapitel 11: Pyjamahosen, Französisch und...

Stirb Harry Potter, oder: die etwas andere Geschichte der Tochter des Basilisken, von Severus Snape und (obligatorisch:) Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: Alle die in den Büchern vorkommen gehören J.K. Alle anderen MIR!!!!! **

**Author's Note: **Also, ob ihr's mir glaubt oder nicht, aber dieses Kapitel ist deprimierend. Für mich zumindest, obwohl ich als fanatische D/G-Shipperin sooooooo lange drauf gewartet hab. Es ist sinnlos, und zwar nicht so wie die anderen Kapitel, sondern sinnlos im Sinne von _es bestehen absolut keine Zusammenhänge zwischen den Sätzen und daher fehlt der Sinn_. Sevvie singt ein Lied in diesem Kapitel, es heißt _Tombe la neige_, und im Prinzip geht's darum, dass der Schnee fällt, und jemand nicht kommen wird, für alle, die nicht Französisch sprechen.

Have fun, 

Ri

Kapitel 11: Pyjamahosen, Französisch und Handtücher

Draco Malfoy hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er aufwachte. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er aufgewacht war, weil jemand wie verrückt lachte, und das neben seinem Ohr, wirkte irgendwie seltsam. 

Er blinzelte langsam, und versuchte seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg. Er führte seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Die grauen Schleier, die seine Sicht vorher blockiert hatten verschwanden, und auch der der Rest seines Systems setzte nach und nach wieder ein. Sein Gehirn brauchte dazu offensichtlich am längsten, da er erst nach etwa einer Minute bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht nass war.

„Wa-?" fragte er verwundert und versuchte gleichzeitig Ginny Weasley, die sich immer noch am Boden liegend über irgendetwas zerkugelte, einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Zu seinem Glück war sie so damit beschäftigt sich gewisse Körperteile abzulachen und somit seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. 

Langsam dämmerte Malfoy, dass es nicht der Normalzustand war mit nassem Gesicht aufzuwachen. Er sah an sich herab und wurde zuerst rot, dann weiss und dann ein wenig grün im Gesicht.

„Weasley..." sagte er drohend.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und lachte weiter. 

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du damit etwas zu tun hast?" fragte er langsam und kalt.

Ginny beachtete ihn nicht.

„Weasley, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst zu lachen werde ich dir dein verdammtes Gesicht so lange gegen den Boden rammen, bis ich einen perfekten Abdruck davon im Stein erkennen kann!" sagte Draco und seine Stimme wurde fast zu einem Zischen.

Das schien das Mädchen ein wenig aufzunüchtern, sodass sie aufhörte zu lachen, sie konnte jedoch anscheinend ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Du solltest dich sehen, Malfoy," sagte sie fröhlich „stehst da in deinem Zimmer und versuchst mir zu drohen...in angepinkelten Pyjamahosen!"

„Halt. Deine. Verdammte. Klappe. Ich weiß genau, dass das dein Werk ist." brachte Draco zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe deine Hosen nicht angemacht, das warst schon du selbst!" gab Ginny grinsend zurück.

Draco schnaubte und versuchte mit dem klitzekleinen Bisschen an Würde, das ihm noch übrig geblieben war einen die Tatsache zu überspielen, dass seine Schlafanzughose sich in einem suboptimalen Zustand befand. 

Außerdem versuchte er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Mord im Grunde genommen etwas Schlechtes war, zumindest im Affekt. Ein kaltblütiger Mord wäre vielleicht noch zu rechtfertigen gewesen, beschloss er, aber aus Zorn zu töten stellte er auf die Liste der Dinge die er am besten lassen sollte. Das war so _altmodisch_.

Als er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte zog er sich sein Schlafanzugoberteil über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden. 

Er grinste zufrieden, als er hörte, wie Ginny darauf scharf Luft einsog, und versuchte sich ihr knallrotes Gesicht vorzustellen, als er langsam den Bund seiner Hose abwärts schob. Oh, es war ja so schön, böse zu sein. 

Er blickte erwartungsvoll über die Schulter um Ginny stammeln und erbleichen zu sehen, und war äußerst enttäuscht, als er feststellte, dass sie sich in Blaises Bett zurückgezogen und die Vorhänge vorgezogen hatte.

Draco fluchte leise, und begann, sich in normalem Tempo umzuziehen.

Ginny saß auf Blaises Bett und holte tief Luft. _Okay, beruhige dich, Mädchen!_ Sagte sie sich immer wieder vor. _Denk gar nicht daran, dass da draußen ein sehr attraktives männliches Wesen im Moment wahrscheinlich _nackt_ dasteht! Das ist dir völlig egal. Du wirst nicht einmal versuchen, durch den Vorhang zu schauen, oh nein, viel zu verlockend, das wirst du nicht tun...Scheiss drauf!_

Sie schob den Vorhang einen Spaltbreit zur Seite, und war enttäuscht zu sehen, dass er schon weg war, wahrscheinlich, um zu duschen.

Ob sie ihm sagen sollte, dass er die Schüssel mit Wasser umgestoßen hatte und sie ihm deswegen mit Wasser begossen hatte? Nein, lieber nicht...

Severus Snape flog durch die Alpen. Seine Flügel streiften die Berggipfel manchmal leicht, und er genoss das Gefühl des absoluten Freiseins. Er sah glücklich zu wie der Schnee fiel, und summte vor sich hin 

Tombe la neige.  
Tu ne viendras pas ce soir  
Tombe la neige.  
Et mon coeur s'habille de noir.  
  
Ce soyeux cortège,  
Tout en larmes blanches.  
L'oiseau sur la branche  
Pleure le sortilège…

Und das war der Moment, an dem die Welt beschloss, einen kleinen Abstecher in ihrer Laufbahn zu machen und in seinem Magen vorbeizuschauen. 

Ginny Weasley, welche die Vorhänge mittlerweile wieder geöffnet hatte, suchte ihre Kinnlade. Sie war sich sicher, sie irgendwo verloren zu haben, als Draco Malfoy soeben nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen den Raum betreten hatte. 

„Hast du etwas verloren, Weasley?" fragte er gedehnt, und lehnte sich an einen von Blaises Bettpfosten.

„Ah, um, nein" stammelte sie, und fühlte wie ihre Ohren knallrot wurden.

Malfoy fragend eine Augenbraue, sagte sonst aber nichts.

„Äh, ich" quiekte Ginny, _sag etwas, sag etwas!_ „ich hab dir Wasser drüber gekippt, weil das mit dem lauwarmen Wasser nicht funktioniert hat!" _Oh, intelligent! Genau das hatte ich doch beschlossen, nicht zu sagen!_

Draco hob die Augenbraue noch ein Stückchen höher, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Ginny wand sich unter seinem Blick. 

„Äh, also..." begann sie, doch Draco hatte sie an der Hand gefasst und in ein eine aufrechte Position gezogen. Das hätte sie eigentlich erleichtern sollen, weil dadurch der Größenunterschied geringer war, und sie sich dadurch nicht so klein vorkommen würde, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er sie somit direkt in seine Arme befördert hatte, und das so schwungvoll, dass sie sich an ihm abstützen musste. An seiner Schulter, seiner unbedeckten, _nackten_ Schulter. 

Sie räusperte sich und sagte langsam, um sich nicht zu verhaspeln „Malfoy, du kannst mich jetzt k-loslassen"

„Kann ich das?" fragte er ebenso langsam, und seiner Stimme klang dabei für ihren Geschmack einfach zu sexy. Sie fragte sich in Gedanken wie lange sie es noch so aushalten würde, ohne ihm alle Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, bis ihr einfiel, dass er sowieso keine anhatte. 

Sie erröte bei dem Gedanken noch mehr, und wollte sich ein wenig aus der festen Umarmung Malfoys lösen, als dieser beschloss, dass ihre Position durchaus verbesserungsfähig war und dies auch auszunützen. 

Jedenfalls befand sich Ginny keine 2 Sekunden später gegen die Wand gepresst und vergaß alle Gedanken die sich mit weggehen befassten, auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie von Draco Malfoy geküsst wurde, und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, die den Versuch des Denkens schon sinnlos scheinen ließ.

In der hinteren Ecke des Raumes schüttelte etwas, das aussah, wie eine Socke den Kopf und sagte „Fssss!*"

*Ekelkaft!

_tbc_

Reviews??? Bitte! 

Naja, schönes Wochenende noch, 

Ri


End file.
